Love Conquers All
by CrimsonTears57
Summary: During the Chunnin Exams Yuki  OC  encounters a strange boy named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why he came to Konoha?
1. Prologue

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki  
Prologue**

My name is Yuki meaning 'snow' or 'luck'. Snow suits me better though, because I can control ice. Not because it's my keikei genkai though. But because I was one of Orochimaru's test subjects. He wanted to create a monster that could manipulate all five elements and that could also mix them together creating many other elements. But he needed something stable to start him off like blood. So he trained me himself, showed me how to manipulate my chakra, how to kill without mercy, making me stronger. And then one day when everything had been all right, it all crashed down in an instant...


	2. Training

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki  
Training**

The alarm clock woke me up with the song 'For You' this time. Each time it was different. This song was one of my favorites so I laid in bed awhile, looking at the ceiling, listening to the music. The Chunnin Exams were coming up. Although I'm not going to be in it I promised Naruto that I would help him and his friends train today. Being the older one by a year, making me 13, and having already taken the Chunnin Exams and passing, I figured I could help them train out of the kindness of my heart.

As I lay in bed I heard my analog clock tick off the seconds until Naruto would come pounding on my door shouting for me to wake up. Five. Four. Three. Two...

"Yuki! Are you awake? I know you are! Come on! Open the door!" Naruto shouted form my door. I groaned, but got up anyway and went to open the door for the Uzumaki. When I did the sunlight bathed me in its warmth. It actually felt pretty nice. "Why are you still in pajamas?"

Because I had just woken up, I was still wearing my pajamas, which consisted of a black shirt with baggy navy-blue sweats. Of course I wouldn't let anyone but Naruto see me like this. Just waking up, bad breathe, wrecked hair, messy clothes. But then again he was the only one I knew I could trust after the incident with Orochimaru with the exception of Jiraiya. "I just woke up. What's your excuse for looking like such an idiot?" I answered/asked.

He scolded me prior to entering my apartment without my permission. "Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. You're still coming to train us right?" he asked as he raided the fridge for ramen.

I closed the door and headed towards the bathroom. "Yes! I told you about a million times haven't I?" He smirked as he pulled out last night's ramen, putting it in the microwave.

Sometimes he can be a pretty big pain in the ss. I don't even know why I put up with him. Like there was this one time where he had me running all over the village searching for his hip pouch when all along it was on his _hip_! I was so mad at him that I refused to speak to him for a week, which got him all depressed.

When I came upon the bathroom I brushed my long, brown hair and put it in a side bun with a braid wrapping around it. Two strands outlined my face and they happened to be blue because of Naruto (let's just say that he decided to give my hair a makeover while I was sleeping and I could never get those two strands back to the way they were). Once my hair was fixed I brushed away the nasty morning taste I had in my mouth with mint tasting toothpaste. I then walked to the closet in my room, across from the bathroom. There wasn't much of a variety so I picked out a black v-neck shirt that had short sleeves. For pants I choose some navy-blue ones that ended at my ankles. Once finished with putting on my clothes I wrapped some bandages on my right thigh just above my knee, where I placed my shuriken holster over them, and wrapped a black clothe around my right hand.

"Hey! What's taking you so long?" Naruto came to my bedroom door and stood just outside. "Sakura and Sasuke are waiting."

"What'd I tell you about coming back here to my room?" I quickly closed my bedroom door. There were things in there I didn't… no _couldn't_ let him see. "Come on. I'm finished." I led him to the door.

Outside it was warm with the scent of dumplings and dango filling the air. It felt good to be outside in the village, surrounded by people I knew, being known for being a shinobi, feeling a sense of pride knowing that I'm protecting this wonderful place. Nearby was a flower stand and I picked up a small camellia and handed it to Naruto. "For being such a great friend."

He looked at me suspiciously. "Why are you so happy?"

I smiled and to myself answered, 'Because I'm where I need to be.' He didn't about know what happened eight years ago. How that event changed my life. Actually he had no clue about my past life with Orochimaru. Honestly, I didn't think he cared which made me know for sure that I could trust him. "What? Can't I just be happy?"

"I guess. You _are_ Yuki. Mood swings aren't that strange for you."

We joked around until we made it to the training field where a boy and girl were waiting. The boy was leaning up against a tree while the girl pestered him about how he was going to do great in the Chunnin Exams.

"Hey! Why are you two just standing around? You should be training!" I yelled, causing the pink-haired kunoichi to jump a little. "Look at how wimpy you are! Jumping at the sound of my voice. You should always be on high alert!"

"Eek! You mu.. must be.. be.. Yuki... You.. You're.. the youn.. gest jou... nin in.. Ko.. Konoha... Naruto! How do you know her?" The girl stuttered, her gaze turning fro me to Naruto and back.

He smiled his goofy smile and answered, "I'm the one who found her in the outskirts of Konoha when I was eight. She's been my best friend ever since!"

The girl huffed and crossed her arms. "I think you're lying. How could you possibly know the famous Yuki?"

I didn't really like this girl's attitude. "And how could you possibly get any stupider? If I weren't his friend would I be here?" The girl became wide-eyed and her cheeks a deep shade of red as she looked towards the ground. "That's what I thought. Now state your name and ninja rank."

The girl straightened and replied quickly, "Haruno Sakura. Genin."

I turned to the boy at the tree who sighed, stood up, put his hands in his pockets, and simply replied, "Uchiha Sasuke. Genin."

I then turned to Naruto who was grinning and crossing his arms, looking at his two friends. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he looked at me confused. "But you already know my name and ninja rank," he whined.

I said in a very stern tone, "Name and ninja rank."

He knew not to question me and quickly answered, "Uzumaki Naruto. Genin."

"Good. Now when you're training with me I am not your sensei, your friend, your training buddy, or anything except one thing. Your enemy. Come at me with the intent to kill." I waved my hand at a tree. An icy figure, resembling a man, appeared upon the tree trunk. "First objective, retrieve the victim." I then got into my fighting pose and announced, "Begin!"

The only one that had come at me was Sasuke. I'm guessing Sakura wanted to analyze the situation before attacking and Naruto already knew how powerful I was so he probably went somewhere to conjure up a plan.

But now I had to focus on my opponent. Uchiha Sasuke. Sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Has yet to achieve the sharingan. Skilled in Fire Release. Heard from Naruto that he was at the top of their class when in the Academy. Should be careful with him. His movements were quick and well organized, though easy to dodge. He jumped back a few paces and made some hand signs. I recognized them and dodged the mass of fire hurtling towards me just in time. But it scorched part of the victim's right arm.

"Hey! You're objective is to _retrieve _the victim! Not kill him. A good shinobi always bring back their objectives unhurt! That cost you." I informed as I leapt forward, to fast for him to keep up with. Quickly, I pulled out a kunai and cut his right arm. "An eye for an eye," I whispered softly into his ear as he fell.

"Sasuke!" I heard Sakura yell to my left. I whipped my head around and threw several ice senbons from my hand in that direction. She froze as she saw them heading towards her and just before hitting any of her vital points Naruto came and pushed her behind a bush.

"You all are very stupid!" I shouted. "First of all you should know better then to reveal your hiding place for a wounded comrade. That is just disrespectful. You should have confidence in them. And second of all you do _not_ stand around frozen in fear while something is flying at you!" These people didn't even qualify as Genin to me. But then again I was trained hard everyday for about 4 years.

I heard Sasuke grunt behind me as he rose, holding his bleeding arm in hand. "I'm not finished," he yelled as he pulled out six kunai from his hip pouch. He jumped in the air and threw them in all sorts of directions. I knew this trick! Distract your opponent with five kunai coming straight at you and get them in the back with one kunai coming at their blind spot. I had learned that in my first couple of weeks of training. Smiling I dodged the first five and returned to my fighting position just to make him think he had won. But when the last kunai was just inches away from piercing my back I vanished from sight causing him to hiss in frustration.

"Hello," I whispered, coming up from behind him. I whirled around and kicked him in the back with my foot. (Oh! By the way. I'm not wearing any shoes. I don't like them!) I sent him flying into the surrounding trees. He crashed into one causing it to split in half. From the distance I heard Naruto shouting, "I'm coming Sasuke!"

I scoffed and cupped my hands around my mouth as to amplify my voice. "I'll give you guys 10 minutes to think up of a strategy before I come after you!" I warned. Chuckling to myself, I walked over to the person I had 'kidnapped'. "Yo. Move over. I need to sit," I pushed him aside. "So can you believe these guys?" I slumped my head. They already had me talking to ice dummies!

In my head I had counted down the minutes until they attacked and I was up to six when I heard leaves rustling in front of me. Not wanting to arouse any suspicion on the opposing team I sat still, looked calm, and picked an apple, which just happened to be there, from the tree. It looked delicious and I took a big bite just when it was stabbed by a kunai. "Finally," I smirked to myself as I somersaulted away from the tree as a few more kunai were thrown. Luckily for them, all the kunai's had missed the victim.

The kunai had come from over there, right across from me. But why would they do it from such an obvious spot? They wouldn't, so it's a diversion, meaning they're hiding somewhere else trying to get my attention away from the ice dummy. I closed my eyes. Good plan. A silent crack of a twig came from the direction of the ice dummy's proportion of the surrounding forestry. But not good enough. About a dozen ice senbons flew from my hand as I turned my attention towards the trees. Though something was wrong. Nothing had happened. That's when I heard a whizzing sound coming from behind me. I turned around to find three kunai flying at me and jumped, but not in time. One cut my arm.

I jumped a few steps back, smiling at their accomplishment. "An eye for an eye!" I heard Sasuke's voice yell somewhere in the woods. Big mistake. Instantly I found out his location and threw a fuma shuriken at him. I could hear him dodge it, but I could also hear him wheeze in pain as the second shuriken hit him. I had used the shadow shuriken technique. Very simple but useful if used correctly.

After his gasp of pain, I heard a small squeal and someone whisper the name Sasuke. Figuring out whom the voice belonged to and where it came from were both easily done. Right behind me. I smirked while creating some hand signs. I waved my hand towards that area, shouting, "Splintering Ice Winds Jutsu!" An icy blast of cold wind with tons of ice shards flew from the palm of my hand and as soon as it hit anything it froze instantly. Useful for wide area attacks.

"Ahhhh!" erupted a scream.

Naruto shouted from the left of me, "Sakura!" Of course I figured out his location easily. He was running towards the ice-land when I pinned him to a tree behind him with four kunai. "Ugh," he groaned, stuck to the tree with my kunai.

"Wow. You guys have a lot to learn." I said, shaking my head. I jumped up and retrieved Sasuke who was wounded on his left leg and then got Sakura who was covered with a thin layer of ice. While bringing them back to where Naruto was I saw a figure in the distance wearing black with a handful of crimson red hair. I looked at it and met its sea-foam green eyes that seemed lifeless, empty, eyes that have only seen death. But when I had gotten back to Naruto I dismissed the figure completely from my mind.

"Sakura! Are you all right? Is she alright?" Naruto frantically asked still trying to get loose.

"She's fine. I didn't do the jutsu to full power. If I did she'd be broken into tons of little pieces of ice." I reassured him as I began to heal Sasuke's wound.

"Man, Yuki! You said you would go easy on us!" Naruto exclaimed. "Get me out of this!" With a wave of my hand I froze the kunai and they broke releasing Naruto of their grip. He rushed to the pink kunoichi's side.

"I don't ever recall saying I'd go easy on you guys," I said as I moved on to the Sakura-Statue. I put my hand over her and it glowed red before the ice encasing her melted away slowly.

"But I would think you would go easy on us since we're only Genin."

"Just because you're Genin doesn't mean anything! If you train like Genin you will forever stay Genin! Is that what you want?" I almost yelled, the air around me turning cold.

"Okay, Yuki. Don't get so upset." Naruto softly said. He knew how mad that made me. When someone would use his or hers ninja rank as an excuse to not train as hard as they should! What a disgrace. I never had Genin, Chunnin, or Jounin. Only get stronger or the cruel world will consume you.

Still defrosting Sakura, I sighed. "I'm sorry." Sasuke then just woke up.

"Ugh... My head." He grabbed his head while sitting in an upright position. "What happened? I remember getting cut by the fuma shuriken then falling." Naruto explained to Sasuke what had happened when he freaked at seeing Sakura as a frozen popsicle. "So we failed?" he asked a hint of anger in his voice.

I shook my head and answered, "No. It was actually all a test. I didn't expect you to not to fail. I needed to see what you were capable of."

"But Naruto didn't do anything."

"I train Naruto ever now and then. Well I at least try to train him before we get sidetracked. But all in all I know what he can do."

"So how did we do?"

"Well... _You_ actually are very good in hand-to-hand combat and that one jutsu you did was very well practiced. But Sakura is a _whole other story_. She panicked when you got hurt and when she was in danger she froze up waiting for someone else to save her."

Sakura then just woke and nodded. I guessed she heard every word I said. "How can we improve?" she asked, rubbing her sore head.

"Lots of ways. But for today we'll work on hand-to-hand combat."

They nodded, determination glinting in all of their eyes. I smiled. Maybe this would be fun...

**

* * *

**

**I proofread this and reloaded it. So there shouldn't be _as many _grammar mistakes. I'll be reloading all of my chapters, though no major changes will be changed. Just making the grammar better. **

**So hope you liked it! I plan to update weekly (if I remember). I appreciate reviews and if you have something mean to say please say it kindly. But that seems to be all. Hope you enjoyed and please keep reading!  
EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^  
**


	3. Strangers

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki**  
**Strangers**

Training had lasted for about 4-5 hours before Naruto's friends got hungry and wanted to go eat at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. They were all pretty pooped out. I seemed to be the only one unscathed except for a few minor scratches here and there. The three next to me were huffing and puffing, scratches all over, head-to-toe. "Are you sure you guys are okay?"

Sasuke nodded his head. "We're fine. Can we just hurry up so we can get back to training?" We were making our way down a deserted pathway behind some houses, heading for Ichiraku's Ramen. He seemed to only want to gain power. That was a good characteristic in a shinobi but only if you want to gain the power with good intentions in mind, like Naruto. Something told me he didn't have any good intentions in mind.

"What's your rush? I'm a really slow eater. And anyway, I'm not training you anymore today. I have to go see Jiraiya," I informed him. He frowned, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Seemed to be a habit of his.

"Naruto-niichan!" A small boy yelled. He ran up to us with a small girl that had orange hair and another boy that wore glasses followed close behind.

"Hey Konohamaru." Naruto greeted the boy. "What do you need?"

"I want to show you my Sexy Jutsu!"

I cleared my throat wanting to be introduced. "Oh right," said Naruto, "This is Yuki, the youngest jounin in Konoha. Yuki this is Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon." He pointed out each kid as he said his or her names. Their mouths fell wide open at the mention of my name.

"You're the famous YUKI!" Konohamaru squealed. "Great! Could you tell me what you think of my Sexy Jutsu?"

Sakura began to say, "Trust me you don't wa-" But I cut her off midsentence. "Sure! I'd be glad to!"

Her mouth fell open. She tried to warn me. "Maybe you don't know what that jutsu is. It's really perverted!"

"I'm fully aware of what the sexy jutsu is. Naruto has showed it to me plenty of times. Comes in useful when you know when to use it."

Konohamaru ran a few steps back for room while Moegi and Udon stood next to me. But as he ran back he bumped into a large figure that was wearing completely black except for a design on his chest. "Hey kid! Watch where you're going!" The large, what seemed to be a boy, shouted, reaching down and grabbing Konohamaru's shirt. He lifted up the small boy with ease.

The Sarutobi struggled in the large boy's hands, trying to get set free. "Let me go, you big oaf or else!" Konohamaru threatened.

The black wearing boy moved into the sunlight, revealing purple paint marks on his face. When he moved a girl was also revealed wearing a lavender dress and a huge fan on her back. "You know, you should respect your elders," the big boy said, tightening his grip on the smaller boy's shirt.

I knew this is when I needed to step in. "Hey! Let the kid go."

"Or what?" The boy challenged, moving Konohamaru so he could see me.

"Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Are you challenging me?"

"Do I have to make myself any clearer?"

He smirked and swung the little boy into a wooden fence causing it to break in half. I smiled in reply, the air around me becoming colder by the minute. Naruto knew to back off, waving for everyone to do the same. But before I could do anything the girl behind the boy put her hand on his shoulder. "Kankuro. He said not to," she harshly whispered.

"Just a little fun. He'll never know," the boy replied. Who was this 'he' they were talking about? Could it be their sensei maybe? Their other teammate? Those were the questions I thought as the boy called Kankuro took an object wrapped in bandages off his back. I mischievously smiled as my hands began to freeze, getting ready for the first attack.

But before anyone could do anything an emotionless voice said, "Kankuro? What are you doing? You're an embarrassment to our village. Do you not remember why we are here?" A boy was hanging from a tree branch, wearing all black with a sand gourd strapped on his back. His forehead protector was tied onto the strap and it showed that he was from Sunagakure, which meant that the two in front of us must be from Sunagakure too. Wait a sec! That was the same head of crimson hair I saw while getting Sakura during training! Was this the 'he' they were talking about early?

Kankuro stuttered, sweat dripping from his forehead, "Uh.. Yeah I do. But... you don't understand. They... they challenged us, Gaara." He looked scared of the boy hanging from the tree. This had to be the 'he' they were talking about early! They were terrified of him.

"Shut up," Gaara, as what Kankuro had called him, said. Suddenly he burst into sand that fell next to Kankuro who inched away from him. He turned to face me. "I'm sorry for any trouble he's caused."

My hands went back to normal and I smiled. "No prob! I'm Yuki. I see from your forehead protectors that you're from Suna. Are you here to take the Chunnin Exams?"

He folded his arms. "Yes. I'm Sabaku no Gaara. Are you taking the exams?" His voice was thick and emotionless though it fit his eerie look. Guessing from the dark circles around his eyes, he hasn't slept in a real long time. He also had the kanji for love tattooed above his left eye.

"I'm a Jounin."

"Where is your headband?"

I took off the black cloth I had wrapped around my right hand this morning and burned deep into my skin was the symbol of Konoha a constant reminder of where my true home was. "Right here. A larger one is burned on my stomach too." He looked at me with his deep, sea-foam green eyes and I stared back until a white dove flew above in the air. I looked up and cursed under my breath before wrapping my hand up again. "I've got to go. See you later Naruto and try to stay out of trouble." I waved as I used the Body Flicker Technique to move to a far away fence.

I jumped fence-to-fence following the small dove in the sky. It was a sign from Jiraiya, telling me to come immediately. But where was it taking me? It's heading towards the hot springs...

"Aw, Jiraiya! You sent out an emergency dove to call me to the hot springs?" I shouted at the soaking old man before me who was peeking at the lady's room.

He smiled his goofy smile and turned to me, frowning instantly. "Hey! Why aren't you getting in? You still have your clothes on?" he shouted, "Come on! You need to relax..." He went deep into the hot water and let out a deep, content sigh. I sighed and went to go change. He smiled, going back to his "research" as I went into the changing room.

It was a private spring he had rented and he only looked at other woman. It'd be way too perverted for him to look at me and he knew that. Plus he knew he would get severely hurt.

I folded my clothes nicely and put them in a basket as I wrapped myself in a towel. When I went out I stepped into the soothing water and let out a peaceful sigh. I rested my head against a rock. "So what's the real reason you called me here?"

He put on his serious face and turned towards me. "I wanted to talk to you about Orochimaru." I winced at the name, filling my head with awful memories.

"What about him?"

"There have been reports of him being on the move. Suspicious things happening in Otagakure."

"Do you think he's planning to do something during the Chunnin Exams?"

"There have been rumors," he looked at me, "You should keep a low profile. Just for awhile."

Why does Orochimaru have to ruin everything? "Jiraiya? Do you think I'm a bad person for once believing in Orochimaru?" I murmured quietly.

He sternly looked at me. I knew he was mad. He hated it when I referred to myself as a believer of Orochimaru. "No. The key word in that sentence is 'once'. You used to believe in him. In the past. He used to be your home. Now," he picked up my right hand, "you have a new and _better_ one."

**

* * *

**

**I proofread this and reloaded it. So there shouldn't be _as many _grammar mistakes. I'll be reloading all of my chapters, though no major changes will be changed. Just making the grammar better. **

**So? Did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! And one more thing before I go, I'll be downloading a new chapter every Friday (or at least I'll try to ;P).  
eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^**


	4. Rooftop

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki**  
**Rooftop**

Once finishing up with Jiraiya I went home and put on my pajamas. I went into my room and lied on my bed, looking at the pitch-black ceiling. It was dark the only lighting was a small candle that flickered. The shades were pulled down blocking any moonlight from coming in. Dark, black walls were what surrounded me, covered with paintings I had painted in my sleep.

Sounds weird, huh? But when I have a horrible nightmare of memories with Orochimaru I would sort of sleep-draw the images I saw. They were actually pretty good though scary. Usually it was of me being experimented on or me killing someone, covered in blood.

Other things were in my room too. Things I didn't want to be there but had to be there because of _him_. When Orochimaru began to experiment on me he was successful in putting Kaibutsu (literally meaning monster) inside of me and enabling him to control two elements, wind and water. He just didn't have enough time to enhance Kaibutsu by enabling him to use the other three elements, lightning, fire, and earth. So there was still a monster in me and I needed help controlling it.

Knives, needles, elixirs and other things I used to keep Kaibutsu in check were lined on my dresser, sprawled on the floor, everywhere. Jiraiya was the only one who knew about Kaibutsu. Nobody else did. I kept it a secret, telling people that Orochimaru simply gave me the power to control wind and water not that he put a monster in me. Not because I didn't like it. But because it was powerful. Like even stronger than three tailed-beasts put together. Something with that kind of power would certainly be destroyed.

But you couldn't destroy Kaibutsu without destroying me because he and I were one. I felt his pain and he felt mine. The only thing we didn't share was our thoughts. Kaibutsu's were of death, killing, blood. Mine were of friends, family, love. We were united physically but not emotionally.

The reason why I told Jiraiya was because I knew I could trust him. He was a goofball sometimes but when I really needed him, he would be there. Whenever. Wherever. No excuses. That's why I told him and I knew he wouldn't tell anyone else.

I sighed. This was all too much to think of and I needed to clear my mind. I lifted myself off of my bed, walked to my dresser, picked up my ocarina, and walked out of my apartment. My house was to depressing for me to be around so I jumped two to three roofs away from it.

The full moon shined beautifully in the dark blue sky with the stars twinkling in return like millions of fireflies. It was a peaceful scene and I drank it all up eagerly. When my nerves were calmed I put my ocarina to my lips and started to play a lullaby my mom used to sing to me when I was a baby. As I played it I felt the chakra of the boy named Gaara behind me. I stopped playing and turned my head slightly to the right. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard music," he simply answered. He sat at the other end of the roof like I had some kind of contagious disease he didn't want.

I grinned and walked over to him. When I was five feet from him I could feel his want, no _need_ to kill. His bloodlust. But I quickly dismissed it, not really caring. "Do you like music?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

He looked at me with those same emotionless eyes. "No." I nodded my head slightly and looked up at the sky.

A little while had passed and neither one of us was saying a thing. It became too quiet for me so I decided to keep playing my ocarina. When I was halfway through my song, Gaara looked at me strangely. "Um... something wrong?" I asked politely.

"That song. I remember it from somewhere," he replied looking directly at me.

Something about those eyes, full of pain and hurt, reminded me of when I was a kid and when I stilled lived with my parents. Before Orochimaru abducted me. Like they belonged to someone I used to know. "My mom use to play it to me when I was a baby," I looked down, "It's really the only thing I remember about my past."

"Your past?"

"Yeah. When I was five I was um…" I knew I couldn't tell this boy about being kidnapped by Orochimaru. I mean I didn't even know him! So I decided to lie to him. "I was um… separated from my parents. I haven't seen them since. I can't remember anything before that except for this song."

"Separated from your parents? Do you mean you were kidnapped?"

I suspiciously nodded my head a little freaked at how he knew I was kidnapped. "Yeah," I said slowly. For some reason it seemed as realization just hit him and his eyes widened as if a light bulb just went off.

"I have to go," he said, standing up and disappearing in a cloud of sand. It was all a bit confusing for me and I blinked a couple of times before forgetting it all. I then began to play my ocarina again.

**

* * *

**

**So? Did you like it? Please tell me by reviewing! I know it was pretty short but I hope you still enjoyed it! And one more thing before I go, I'll be downloading a new chapter every Friday (or at least I'll try to ;P).  
EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^  
**


	5. Feelings

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki**  
**Feelings**

The next morning I went to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar with Naruto for breakfast, but only because he dragged me there against my will. "Why are we eating ramen for breakfast?" I asked, Naruto holding tightly onto my wrist.

"Because it's so amazingly delicious!" He beamed as he gave me the thumbs up.

I chuckled as Teuchi gave us our bowls of miso pork ramen. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," he smiled, "So I hear you're going to be taking the Chunnin Exams, Naruto."

"Sure am! Yuki is training me." He gulped down his ramen quickly as I savored the taste.

"Really? You're training him, Yuki?" Teuchi looked at me with surprised eyes. I didn't really train Naruto a lot for any reason. Especially not on Saturdays.

I closed my eyes while slurping up a noodle. "No."

Naruto almost choked on his ramen at my answer. "What?"

"I never said I was training you today. How did you ever get that absurd idea into your thick skull?"

He looked at me with pleading eyes. "Please? Yuki? Pretty please?"

I planted my fist in his face while finishing up my ramen. "Why of course you can get the bill, Naruto. You're such a gentleman," I got up from my chair, "Thanks for the ramen, Teuchi."

"Hope to see you again!" he happily shouted back.

"Yuki..." Naruto groaned from his place on the ground, blood gushing from his nose.

I jumped onto the closest roof and waved without turning around. "See ya, Naruto! Don't forget to train!" I then puffed away to go to my favorite place in the whole village.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

At first I was jumping roof to roof. But soon roofs turned into branches and people were soon forgotten about. I heard the rippling of water and smiled to myself as the trees cleared, revealing a small haven that was all mine. Birds tweeted to themselves as a couple of deer placed their small lips to the water, lapping it up greedily. There was a large boulder towards the edge of the pond where I liked to sit on hot days, soaking in all of the sun like a lizard. The trees circling the small pond acted as a nice barrier between me and humanity leaving me with enough room to do as I pleased.

I walked up to the boulder, passing the deer that weren't scared of me because nature and I got along well in this place. Just as I sat I heard an unfamiliar sound that sounded like sand whistling in the air. Slowly I got out a kunai, got up without a sound, and quietly went over to the sound.

It sounded as though it came from beyond the trees so I peered through them and saw that same head of crimson hair that belonged to the one called Gaara. This kind of freaked me out. He was everywhere I went. First the training, then the incident with the Suna shinobi, next the roof, and now.

I emerged from the trees and began to say, "Hey. You kn-" Before I was engulfed in a ton of sand that squished me like a fly. My face twisted in pain as the pressure increased and I opened my eyes a crack to find Gaara with his hand outstretched towards me, a look of a monster on his face. He started to close his somewhat open hand even more and I shouted out in agony. I needed to do something! Then I got an idea.

Focus... Focus... "Ahhhh!" A large burst of ice cold air erupted from every chakra point on my body, freezing everything it touched even the sand that encased me.

As it shattered into a million pieces I fell to the ground, but even more sand came at me. I dodged it though why was he attacking me in the first place? "Hey! Wh- what... are yo-you..do-doing?"

The sand then suddenly fell to the ground and he stared at me. "I thought you were someone else."

Kunai in hand I slowly straightened unsure if he was going to attack again. "Who did you think I was?"

"Someone else," he answered. I just loved how simple his answers were.

"Well. I hope that someone is far away from here."

"Why are you here?" He got straight to the point.

"I should be asking you that. This is my little hang out spot."

"I'm sorry. I'll go then," he said as he turned away.

But, for some reason, I wanted him to stay. "Wait!" He stopped and looked at me. I laughed nervously and scratched the back of my head, a nervous habit I picked up from Naruto. "Uh... Well... I probably shouldn't be asking you this but do you want to train?"

The look on his face couldn't become any more confused than it was at the moment. "Shouldn't you be training someone from your own village?"

"Yeah. I guess. But for some reason I feel like I know you..." It was true. From the moment I saw him something ignited in my stomach. But not that kind of connection where you think you're in love. It was more of a feeling like I knew him from somewhere far away. Like from the past. Maybe when I was a baby?

He looked at me as though I were crazy so I just waved my hand as if I were dismissing the whole idea. "Crazy, I know. You know what? Never mind. Just forget I offered," I turned, ready to leave.

"Wait. I'll train with you."

Now the look of confusion was on my face. "Really? You know you don't have to if you don't want to."

"It's okay," he crossed his arms and made his way over to me, "Do you want to train here?"

I shook my head, still confused at why he wanted to train with me. "Uh. I actually know a more open area that would be better. Follow me." I jumped from tree branch to tree branch with him following. Because he wanted to train with me I felt happy, content as if I had known him all of my life. That feeling never went away as we trained.

**

* * *

**

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't download yesterday but my internet wasn't working so I couldn't. But at least I did it today right? Well hope you enjoyed and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ And now introducing... Simon! (/.0) He's emo!**


	6. Memories

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Gaara**  
**Memories**

We had trained for the rest of the day. I have never had such a hard opponent to fight before. She broke down about all of my sand defenses with ease using that special ice jutsu of hers. But there's no doubt that she is that 'Yuki'. The one from long ago. The one that I am targeting now. She was definitely _that_ 'Yuki'.

I remember the first day I had met her. There I was sitting on my swing with my teddy bear, alone watching the other kids play ball. After Yashumaru interfered when I had attacked a little girl, he took the kids that were playing with the girl away and while he was gone she came along.

_~~Memory~~ (third person)_

_"Uh. You're Gaara, right?" A girl with brown hair that was put into two side ponytails asked._

_A boy with blood red hair looked at her and wondered why she was talking to him. No one ever talked to him. He squeezed his teddy tightly before replying, "Yes. Who are you?"_

_"I am me, silly!" she shouted as she tried to nudge Gaara. But of course the sand protected him. "Oh, cool! So it is true! The sand does protect you. But then why is everyone scared of you? You don't look so macho."_

_As the girl examined Gaara he stood with wide, shocked eyes. She had tried to touch him knowing about the sand! And she thought it was cool how the sand protected him! No one **EVER** tried to touch him nor has anyone complimented his sand shield! "Um... What's your name?" he asked, wanting to know so badly._

_"Oh! I'm sorry. I get so carried away with getting carried away! I'm Yuki." She held out her hand and he slowly let go of the swing's rope he was holding with his right hand, taking her hand in his. The way she made no sense with what she said made him smile softly, a funny feeling emitting from the pit of his stomach._

_As she babbled away about something he just stared at her, amazed at how brave or simply unafraid she was. "Hey! Do you want to come over? My mom is making miso soup and I'm sure there will be more than enough for you."_

_She was asking him over to her house? Did she know who he was? "Uh. Would your parents be okay with that? Because of the Shukaku..." He stopped short, shamefully looking down at the ground though he had nothing to be ashamed about._

_"Soooo," she dragged the one word out, "They won't care! So do you want to come?"_

_Her bright smiled seemed to melt away all of Gaara's loneliness making him feel whole for once in his dark filled life. Of course he wanted to go. "Yes. That would be fun," he answered and she instantly grabbed hold of his hand dragging him to her house._

_Once he had finished dinner at her house he left and went to go tell Yashumaru about how much fun he had had with Yuki. They were both so happy._

_That night he slept with the image of Yuki's face etched into his mind._

_~~End of Memory~~_

Yuki twisted a bit as she slept, leaned up against my shoulder. It was now late and the moon was already high in the sky. I sighed. "Why must you be the one I'm targeting?" I asked her sleeping body.

Ever since her parents had been murdered and Orochimaru had kidnapped her I wondered what happened to her. My father noticed how it changed me as I became even more depressed than I was before because no one would pay any attention to me. One day I had wanted attention so much that I had attacked a couple of kids who were playing ball. Yashumaru had intervened. That was the day he told me about a wound to the heart and love. It was also the night he tried to assassinate me, which changed me into a bloodlust monster.

From that day on I no longer thought about Yuki. But then that day when Orochimaru came to my father for help with recapturing her, everything came crashing down on me. It was the very first time I threw up, the sickly feeling of abandonment again in my stomach. She was alive and she never came to see me! The one who had touched my heart left me for some shinobi at the Hidden Leaf Village! I was so hurt, but at the time I didn't know she didn't have her memory.

I figured out that she didn't have her memory when I talked to her on the roof. Her mother use to play the song she was playing on her ocarina as a lullaby for both of us when I slept over at their house. I had asked her those inane questions I already knew the answers to for one main purpose. To find out if she really was the Yuki from my childhood. I learned the answer to that and to the reason why she hadn't come to see me. She didn't remember.

"Mother…" Yuki moaned in her sleep, wriggling as if she were having a bad dream. Seeing her in pain hurt me though I didn't know what to do so I tried gently stroking her face. She leaned into my hand as I stroked her soft cheeks that I believed far too pale to be healthy.

_I should probably bring her home. I saw her walk out of that one house last night before jumping a few roofs away. I'm guessing that's her house. _Gently I picked her up, bridal style, and jumped into the forest being careful not to wake her.

When I got to her door I made the sand take the shape of the key to her apartment and walked in. It was dark but I could see everything because the shades were open letting in the moonlight. The kitchen and living room were actually just one room. A couch was pushed up against one wall while a TV was opposite of it. I thought about putting her in her room though I decided breaking into her apartment was enough of invading her personal space.

Instead I laid her gently down on the couch. A light breeze blew across her pale skin causing her to shiver and I turned to the source. It was a window that was wide open letting in cool breezes form outside. Quietly I walked over to it and closed it shut. I returned to her side and watched her sleep for a while, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. She looked so peaceful. Soon after I decided that I should leave so I kissed her forehead because that's what we used to do when we were kids and it felt nice to relive that certain memory.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

For the rest of the night I had stayed on top of the inn we were staying at. The other people who accompanied me to Konoha were sleeping soundly in their rooms. I don't even think of them as teammates let alone family members. Just people who saw me as a murder machine. People who were frightened by me. Who wouldn't be? I was made to be the Sand Village's ultimate killing weapon. If someone ever tried to hurt me they'd end up dead in a second. Crushed under the pressure of my sand. My precious sand that protected me from anything as harmless as a bee sting to as harmful as an assassination attempt.

The moon in the night sky looked down at me as I looked up at it. It would be nice to be the moon, I believe. To be that massive orb that dimly shined light on the villagers below. To be something that was looked up to and not down on. Everyone liked the moon, the way it acted as a brilliant night-light for everyone as if it were watching you to make sure you weren't in any danger. To me the moon was never alone. It always had the company of the millions of stars that twinkled around it as if emphasizing its presence. Yes. It would be nice to be the moon. Maybe then I wouldn't be so lonely.

Before I knew it the moon was setting and the sun rising, painting the sky a pinkish and purplish yellow. Slowly it crept up, shining its glorious rays on me. I sat there for a little while, soaking in the sun's warmth simply thinking about how the sun wasn't afraid of me. Wasn't afraid to shine on me. But then again it shined on everyone.

I got up and jumped down from the roof, entering the inn we were staying at through the window. With a silent thud I landed in the room I shared with Kankuro and Temari, both still sleeping peacefully. Sometimes I envied them. They could sleep through the night, dreaming of endless and imaginative things. Having the ability to leave this world behind and plunge into one where anything could happen. I have always wondered what it would be like to sleep. To dream. I stared at them, agony in my eyes as I wished for something I could never have.

Without thinking sand surrounded them and enveloped them as agony soon turned into anger. Anger for things they did not do. But it made its way through my veins to my mind and when anger was there, there was no way to know what I would do.

Just when I was ready to kill them Baki, my sensei, burst into the room. "Gaara! What're you doing?" he shouted, startling Temari and Kankuro awake. They recoiled back into their sheets when they saw the sand surrounding their beds.

At the sound of his voice the sand instantly fell to the ground and crawled its way back into my gourd. I then crossed my arms and turned to him. "Nothing," is all I said.

With my eyes faced forward I walked out of the room, across the hall, and out the door. With my eyes, making sure not to turn my head, I looked up to the window of the room I was just in. Baki was shouting something at my siblings who seemed like they were trying to explain themselves. This usually happened. If I ever lost control the blame usually went to them. Everyone was too scared to blame me anyway.

**

* * *

**

**First chapter with Gaara's POV! Hope you enjoyed!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ And now introducing... SIMON! (/.0) He's emo!**


	7. Home

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Gaara**  
**Home**

Tomorrow was the beginning of the Chunnin Exams. _Maybe I'll go check out that old place they use to take the Chunnin Exams. Akagahara is what it was called. Said that it's supposed to have a lot of traps to prevent anyone from entering._

Konoha was very bright. Unlike Suna, the sun shined brightly overhead but didn't cause the people to bake underneath. The villagers seemed to all know each other, going around greeting one another happily.

It began to rain when I was a while away from the inn, however, I didn't mind. Rain felt good. Nice and cool against my skin. So I kept on walking and soon I came upon training grounds where I heard a mixture of training noises.

_Who would be training in the rain?_ I asked myself as I approached the person. And it just happened to be Yuki.

She was fighting wooden dummies that seemed to pop up from the ground and show themselves from behind trees. Some seemed to throw what looked like senbons with poison at the ends. She dodged them easily and took down the dummies with her ice jutsus. But they seemed to have no end to them.

For some reason I felt entranced by the way she moved so expertly. I definitely wouldn't be able to do any of that. The sand has always protected me so I never had any reason to. But she made it seem as though the dummies were little bees to her. A simple nuisance.

I also watched as the rain dripped form her muscular body and the way her hair swished around drenched with water. It hit her face as she dodged senbons yet it seemed not to bother her as she sent splinters of ice flying towards the dummy that had attacked her.

"What are you doing?" I asked her. Surprised by my sudden words she looked to me and let down her guard letting three poisoned senbons hit her in her left shoulder blade. "Ugh," she groaned as she grasped her shoulder. She then swung her hand around and froze all of the dummies instantly causing them to fall to the ground in big piles of slush. She took the senbons out of her shoulder, blood dripping from them as she turned to me. "Gaara? That you?"

I stepped out from behind the tree I was concealing myself with and made my way over to her. "Forgive me for startling you."

"Oh that's okay," she said, wincing from the pain in her shoulder.

"Maybe you should get that treated," I suggested now in front of her.

Carefully she sat down cross-legged. "Nah! I can heal this myself," she reassured me as her hand began to glow green. Placing her hand over her wound, she pulled it away and a purple substance came out. She placed the liquid in front of me and smiled. "See? All better."

I didn't reply because I didn't know what to say so she smiled nervously and pursed her lips. I could tell she was uncomfortable so I decided to leave. "I guess I'll go now." I stood up to leave before she could say anything.

But she got up and shouted, "Oh, wait! Where are you going?"

Not turning around I answered, "Akagahara."

"The old Chunnin Exams place? Why are you going there?"

"Nothing else to do."

"Oh. Well…" She rubbed the back of her head. "Can I come? I'm kind of bored too. We could go get some ramen afterwards, too."

I turned all the way around now. "You would be seen in public with me? Even though I'm not from your village?"

She nervously smiled. "Uh, well… It's not like you're a monster or anything!"

If only she knew. I turned around and started to walk away. "I don't care."

"Cool! So do you like ramen?" she asked, walking coolly next to me.

"I've never tried it."

"Really? Does Suna not have it?"

"No," I looked at her, "What is ramen?"

"Oh. Well it has noodles that are in some type of broth, either beef or chicken and it usually has toppings such as pork or kamaboko. I personally like pork though," she looked at me, "What do you like to eat, Gaara?"

The way she said my name made me feel normal, befriended even. "Uh. I like salted tongue and gizzard."

Her face twisted in disgust and I couldn't help but smile just a little. "Tongue and gizzard?" she pronounced it slowly, "Well, um, sounds rather unique."

"It is actually very good. You should try it." I informed her.

"Maybe... in another life and time," she giggled and looked at me with the most beautiful eyes that made me feel at home.

* * *

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry for not updating on Friday! I totally forgot. I just had a sleepover to go to, but then something gone wrong and it's just been a little hectic. So I'm sorry it's so short, but I think I'll update two chapters this Friday! Hope you can forgive and love!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ And now introducing... SIMON! (/.0) He's emo!**


	8. Ramen

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki**  
**Ramen**

After Gaara and I had went to Akagahara we went over to Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. Going to Akagahara was really fun and it stopped raining too! We had gone in and were instantly attacked by thousands of booby traps. But eventually we made it to the middle where a statue was surrounded by hundreds of red clovers. Out of curiosity I moved the big statue in the middle of the red clovers only to realize how big of a mistake it was later.

It looked to me like Gaara had fun. I think he smiled once or twice. It was hard to tell because he always looked away. But for some reason hanging out with him felt normal like I have been for my whole life.

"So. Tell me your favorite part of Akagahara," I said to Gaara as I swung around on my seat, waiting for Teuchi to give me my ramen.

Gaara looked at me with that same dull expression. "I don't really like to do those kinds of things."

"What? Talk about the day's activities?" I looked to him and he simply stared back. "Okay, then. Who were those people back in the dirt road yesterday?"

He looked away, arms crossed obviously annoyed by the new topic. "My older sister and brother."

"Why were you so strict with them?"

"Because they were being reckless."

"But aren't they older than you? Shouldn't you respect your elders?"

"I don't want to talk about it." He seemed as though he was trying to keep something secret.

I looked down at the counter and drummed my fingertips against it. "Okay…" It got quiet. But not quiet enough...

"Hey, Yuki!" I heard Naruto's voice say from behind me. I turned in my seat and saw him coming over with his teammates Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was the very _last_ person I wanted to see right now along with his little genin friends.

But I put on a happy face and greeted him. "Hey! Coming for some ramen?"

"Yep. How 'bout you? Eating by yourself?" he asked but then saw Gaara. His face became confused.

I smiled nervously. "No. I'm eating with Gaara. Remember him from yesterday?"

"Mm-hmm," he nodded his head suspiciously.

With each second the air around us became tenser and tenser until it had me suffocating. "Um. Would you like to join us?" I asked trying my best to lighten the mood. My voice sounded nervous and I felt so embarrassed not only because of my voice but because I could just tell the situation looked very weird to Naruto. Gaara and I alone having a meal together. Of course it looked like a date!

Gaara then stood up and walked through the white papers that lined the outside of Ichiraku's Ramen Bar. "I actually have to go," he said, side-glaring Naruto and the others as they did the same to him. A dark sensation seemed to surround him.

I followed him. "But you didn't even get to try ramen."

"I'm not really hungry," he simply said as he jumped out of sight.

I sat down just when Teuchi served me my ramen. "Where's that other guy? His ramen is ready too," he asked with a bowl full of ramen in his hands.

I looked up to him with a soft smile. "Oh. Um. He just left. But don't worry, I'll still pay for your troubles, Teuchi."

He nodded and put the ramen somewhere while Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke took their own seats. Naruto was the first to say anything. "What were you doing hanging out with a sand shinobi!" He yelled very close to my ear.

I closed my eyes and sighed to myself. "I was being nice."

"But he's the enemy! You don't need to be nice to him!" He shouted back.

"Were you training with him?" I heard Sasuke ask. He was sitting next to Naruto with Sakura on his other side.

I looked at him with an annoyed look. "Wouldn't you love to know?"

Naruto's mouth and eyes got wide at my question. "You _were_ training with him!" He nearly screamed out the words.

"Ugh. I already have you snooping around in my life. I don't need everyone else to too," I stood up, "I'm just going to go. Enjoy your meal, Naruto." I put down the money for both my meal and Gaara's and then jumped away. Naruto is such a nosy brat! Sometimes I don't even know why I hang out with him.

* * *

**Don't worry! I remembered my two chapters. So think of it as a sorta "Friday Two-Hour Special!". 8D**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	9. Mission

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki**  
**Mission**

After a rather annoying encounter with Naruto at Ichiraku's Ramen Bar I went over to my small haven. It was quiet, the birds singing the only noise within a five-mile radius. Really soothing for me and soon enough I was humming along with them.

A little while had passed by when two ANBU appeared before me, their emotionless masks eerie over their faces. "Yuki. Lady Tsunade needs to speak with you," one of them said as the other stepped forward holding a scroll out towards me.

"She says it's urgent," he said as he handed me the scroll. I opened it and read what was written. Something about the Kazekage coming over from Suna. The two ANBU stood before me until I finished reading the scroll.

"Did she tell you anything about this?" I questioned.

The one who wore a cat-like mask (aka first to speak) answered, "No."

"Okay. I'll be right there." I informed them. They disappeared in a thick cloud of white smoke. Why would I need to escort the Kazekage here? Couldn't someone else do it? Like some chunnin kids that had nothing to do. I shrugged my shoulders and stretched my aching muscles.

Once I was ready to leave, I headed towards the Hokage's mansion. When I got there I entered Tsunade's room without knocking. "I heard you needed me."

"You know it's polite to knock."

"I'm sorry," I walked out of the room, knocked, and then entered. "That better?"

Tsunade gave me one of her famous death glares. "The Kazekage is coming from Sunagakure to Konohagakure for the Chunnin Exams," she informed me.

I pursed my lips, nodding my head while swinging back and forth on the heels of my feet. "All right. Don't see where I come in…"

"He would like for someone to escort him. Preferably a jounin with exceptional skills like you. He actually requested you."

"Does he suspect that someone is after him? Why does he need someone like me?" I was confused. "Why can't a three-man cell of chunnin do it?"

The Hokage sighed and looked down at the file in her hands. "Because he requested a jounin and the profit is rather large. I need you to do it and one more thing. Morino Ibiki wants you to help with the first stage of the Chunnin Exams."

"First stage? The test? But don't chunnin help him?" This was unusual for him to want a jounin to watch over the test to see if anyone was cheating. Jounin were experts in analysis. So it'd be like no one could possibly cheat. But then again the whole point of the test is to see how good you were at collecting information under extreme situations.

"I honestly don't know what's going on in his head, but you have to do it," she put the file in her hands on her desk, "That's all. You leave for Suna after the second stage of the Exams."

I looked passed Tsunade, in my own little world, at her humungous glass wall behind her and watched as the sun began to set. Now a days, the sun seemed to set faster than usual as if it were inviting enemy shinobi to attack in the shadows of darkness.

Darkness. The denotative meaning of darkness would be the partial or total absence of light. But it's actually what frightens little children at night. It's the thing that kept peoples' hearts ice cold. The thing that haunts every corner of my mind even when I'm in broad daylight. Because of Kaibutsu, I am always in the dark.

_"That's right, Yuki… let the darkness consume you,"_ an evil voice snickered in the depths of my mind.

I could feel the pressure of Kaibutsu's chakra trying to take over, causing me to go cold. Sweat dripped down my forehead, my breathing became shallow, and my body shivered. "Yuki? Are you okay?" Tsunade asked. There was no doubt in my mind that she could also feel the pressure of Kaibutsu's chakra overwhelming her small office.

My eyes slowly drifted away from the sunset to her hazel ones. I tried hard to control Kaibutsu, but he was so overpowering and he had had become stronger over these past few weeks. I could feel his dark chakra starting to replace my own. His hatred filling my veins.

The Hokage's face became stone and I knew one of my eyes was changing into the demon's eyes. "Yuki! What is going on?" Tsunade shouted, slamming her hands on her desk while lifting her tush off her chair.

_Oh no! Don't be mad! That'll only feed him! _I could feel a tear trickle down my eye, the pressure of Kaibutsu almost unbearable now. But that tear happened to be blood.

_"Hyuk hyuk hyuk! That's right! Give yourself up to me! Bow down to me!" _His voice became louder and louder with every second that passed.

_Oh, Jiraiya! Where are you when I need you?_ I screamed in my mind, trying to move. Kaibutsu wouldn't let because he knew I could stop him if I got to my medicine that was in my shuriken holster. Jiraiya was the only one who could stop Kaibutsu now.

Out of nowhere a burning sensation emitted from the middle of my back. It traveled throughout my veins and I could feel Kaibutsu shy away from it. Soon it filled every corner of my body. Kaibutsu back in his cage, I felt extremely exhausted and weary. My eyes slowly closed, the only thing I felt was the air rushing around me.

* * *

**So? How'd you like my "Friday Two-Hour Special!"? Tell me by reviewing and if you want to improve on anything please tell me! Hope you liked it and continue to read!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0) **


	10. Hospitals

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki**  
**Hospitals**

The one thing I hated the most was hospitals. With their clean white rooms that held nothing but a white bed surrounded by beeping machines, which put things in you, took things out, measured your heartbeat. I felt so vulnerable in them like anyone could just come and kill me at any second. The security wasn't even that great! You know, because every sick and weak person can defend themselves, right?

But anyway, that's where I was. I could tell by the bright _white _(everything was white) light that shined through my closed eyelids and the constant bleeping of the machines that surrounded me. Slowly, to adjust to the bright lighting, I opened my eyes and looked around.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Jiraiya happily greeted me from the windowsill. That's where he usually sat when I was in the hospital. "Have a nice nap, I hope?" he questioned biting out of the apple he was eating.

"How long have I been out?" I asked instead of answering his question. I lifted myself up and noticed what I was wearing. Another reason why I hated hospitals. The clothes! White and big and revealing.

He looked out the window. "Not long. Let me think. One day? Today's the first day of the Chunnin Exams." Thoughtfully he titled his head up and tapped his chin with his finger.

"It is?" I exclaimed. Didn't I have to help with those?

"Yeah. We told Ibiki you'd be a little late," he titled his head again, "Or did we?" I chuckled as I got up from my bed. "Oi! Oi! What are you doing?" Jiraiya questioned getting his lazy butt up off the window.

"Well, I'm not sticking around here," I looked over to him with a smile, "Places to be. People to see. Things to do before I die. Especially get over to the Chunnin Exams."

"I don't know if you're suppose to be leaving so soon. Tsunade said to tell her when you woke up," I could hear the stress in his voice when he mentioned Tsunade.

"Tch. She probably has questions for me, that's all," I looked at Jiraiya before entering the bathroom with my clothes, "Questions you can answer."

I heard him groan through the bathroom door. "But Tsunade is so mean to me! She'll probably get ticked off to the point where it's a good thing that we're in the hospital!" He shouted for me to hear his distress.

I laughed. "You're probably right!" Once done changing I exited the bathroom and walked over to the window. Jiraiya was sitting on the sill, moping about how he was going to end up looking halfway through Tsunade's "interrogation". I patted him on the back and whispered in his ear, "Why don't you just leave?"

At first he was going to give me an excuse before he realized it was a perfect idea. "I have an even better idea! Let's prank Tsunade with a fake you that'll explode chocolate pudding all over her! It'll be real quick and you can still get to the Exams quickly!" He looked at me with wide, eager eyes that seemed to belong to a seven year old not a fifty-year old senin.

I shrugged my shoulders. Wasn't really in a rush to get to the Exams. "Sure. Why not?"

We set up the clone so that when shaken by Tsunade to wake up it'll explode chocolate pudding in her face. Patiently we waited in a corner of the room crouching behind a rolling metal thingy.

After about half an hour it began to get boring and I was just about to leave, literally having one foot out the window with Jiraiya tugging on my arm to stay, when the doorknob turned slowly. We froze in shock and hurriedly hid ourselves again before the door opened all the way to reveal Tsunade.

"Yuki. I have some things to ask you," she said walking over to the bed. Shizune with Tonton in her hands followed in behind her. When my replication didn't say anything Tsunade walked up to the side of the bed and gently shook its shoulder.

**_BOOM!_** Chocolate pudding covered her from her hip to her head and Shizune did her famous 'Oh no! Lady Tsunade's gonna kill someone!' face. She stood there stunned while Jiraiya and I burst into laughter walking out from behind the rolling metal thingy.

"You should have seen your face!" I gasped, pointing at her.

"Yeah! It looked surprised like this!" Jiraiya imitated a sort of surprised/scared face.

I burst into another fit of hysterics. "That's exactly how it was!"

But the fun could last for only so long. Tsunade turned around extra slow, her eyebrow twitching slightly. Even through all of the pudding you could see just how enraged she was because it was evident at the topmost right of her forehead.

I stood up straight and smiled knowing this was my cue to leave. "Time to bail! See ya, Jiraiya!" I rushed over to the open window and jumped out of it like lightning.

I could hear Jiraiya stop laughing, replaced with a small whimper. "I c-can explain, Ts-Tsunade. W-wait. P-p-put the sca-p-pel d-down! Ahhhh!" As his scream filled the air everyone outside the hospital looked towards the window. I only grinned in amusement.

* * *

**Well this was just a funny chapter I wanted to write. Felt as though everything was so serious and bleh. So I added this into it to sort of lighten the mood. Hope it was funny as I thought it was!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	11. Tests

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Gaara**  
**Tests**

The room was a perfect size for all of the people that were in it. All of us genin sat in the middle at long desks while Chunnins with clipboards lined up against the walls. A jounin stood at the front of the room. He looked menacing with his long black trench coat and two scars on his face to match. His head was covered up with his forehead protector.

His small beady black eyes glared at us. "Now that you're all seated and you have your numbers I'll tell you the rules. Listen carefully because I won't be answering any questions!" Chalk slammed on the black board behind him and he began to write something. "First rule. All of you will start off with a perfect score of ten points. With every question you answer wrong a point will be deducted from your score. Second rule. This is a team test; meaning that passing is determined by combining each teams total score. Third rule. There will be no cheating! If you're caught cheating by one of the sentinels lining the walls two points will be deducted from your score. Fourth and final rule. If one person gets a total of zero points then they will fail _along _with their teammates."

"WHAT!" A pink haired girl (I think she was one of Yuki's friend from the ramen bar) shouted slamming her hands against the desk. "How are you going to fail our _whole_ team?"

"Shut up. You do not have the right to question me! Realize that the pathetic ones who get caught cheating will be destroying themselves. As shinobis trying to achieve the level of chunnin, be proud ninjas (AN-exact words from Manga!)," His smile was that of a sly fox eyeing it's prey. "Now, I will ask you the tenth question 45 minutes into the test. You will have an hour to complete the test. BE-"

The doors leading into the room were thrown open right before he could finish his sentence and in flew... Yuki? "I'm here! I'm here!" Yuki shouted gasping for air while bending over with her hands on her knees. "Please tell me I'm not late!"

I saw Ibiki smirk before scoffing, "You're actually just in time."

"Yuki? What're you doing here?" The blonde boy from the ramen bar stood up and looked at Yuki. "You're already a jounin!"

She regained her posture. "Yeah. But Ibiki wants me to watch you guys," she said waving her hand as if it were an annoying task.

"What?" This came from most of the genin.

"I know!" She scoffed. "Who would want to watch you brats when I could be... I don't know. Um... Now that I think of it, I actually have nothing to do," she leaned over as if in distress, "Oh my god! I'm such a loser of a jounin!"

Ibiki cleared his throat. "Yuki, will you please take a seat so we can continue with the test?" He motioned to an empty chair behind him and she sluggishly sat down. "Now that that was settled. BEGIN!"

The sound of pencils being picked up and scribbling on sheets of paper filled the air. But I just sat there calmly and looked over the questions. When I got up to the fourth question I realized that there was absolutely no way that we genin would know the answers. I looked around and watched as the sentinels around the room scribbled on their little clipboards writing down names and numbers. The tension in the room was unbelievable though I felt fine. Because I knew there was no way anyone could pass the test unless they cheated. And I had devised the perfect plan.

"Numero 3-2. 32. You have… FAILED!" Yuki happily shouted from her seat behind Ibiki. "And so has 54 and 73."

One guy looked at her with disbelief. "But… how? I didn't even turn my head," he yelled standing up with his hands firmly on the table in front of him.

She smiled in reply. "But your eyes did. Once you saw, you wrote and once you wrote, you cheated," she informed him before he was thrown out by a chunnin. I saw Ibiki cunningly smile as she spotted two more people cheat.

Halfway through the test, after Yuki had thrown out six more teams, a boy from Kirigakure dropped his pencil and stood up with his fists clenched. "This is impossible! By the time this test finishes no one will be here!" He picked up the test and crumpled it. "I QUIT!" Stomping out of the room he held his shoulders high.

Yuki blinked a few times before asking Ibiki, "Can he do that? I'll happily bring him back if he can't."

"Doesn't even matter," a sentinel said. "He already cheated five times. Was just about to send him off before he got up."

"Oh," is all Yuki whispered.

As the time went by more and more people were thrown out. I looked over at Kankuro as to ask when he was going to execute his plan. He just looked at me with a straight face. I decided that's when I should begin my plan. Secretly I performed a few hand signs and then shut my left eye when a bunch of sand gathered in front of me creating an eyeball. It turned and everything it saw so did I. The third eye.

I crushed it in my hand the small sand particles filling the room unnoticeably. Somewhere behind me I heard someone say that something was in their eye. I made the sand gather there so the eyeball hovered just an inch above the person's paper. The eye turned side to side so I could see the whole paper. Once I memorized all of the answers I called back the sand and filled in the answers.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kankuro raise his hand. He asked to go to the bathroom and his puppet, Crow who was disguised as a sentinel, stood up and said he had to go with him. But then a kunai flew from the opposite side of the room and straight into Crow's head. "Well would you look at that! I was right! There were too many sentinels," I heard Yuki's voice chuckle. She jumped up from her chair. "Guess I'll go with you!"

"Uh. But you're a girl," Kankuro protested. I smiled to myself as I noticed the tone of worry in his voice. Worry as to if he was going to be failed.

She walked down the aisle over to him. "And you're a boy. Thanks for stating the obvious!" She grabbed the handcuffs that were put on him by Crow before dragging him out of the room. When they were gone I could hear Temari swearing under her breath. Now that Kankuro couldn't cheat neither could she.

I put down my pencil once I was finished and stole a glance at the clock. Almost time for Ibiki to give the tenth question.

"136 and 72. You've failed," I heard Yuki sigh when she came back to the room. In her hands was an opened book that she must have brought with her. Lazily she flipped the pages scanning with her eyes. "Hugh! I can't take this anymore! Can you just announce the tenth question so I can leave?"

Ibiki snorted before turning to her. "You really live up to your reputation as the most impatient jounin ever, don't you?"

She tilted her head with a big grin. "I try my best!"

He scoffed and then turned to look at us. "Everyone put down your pencils. I will now announce the tenth question."

* * *

**Next chapter! Hoorah! So guess what? I'm going to a B-Day party today and it's going to be so much fun. Then we're going to my school's Harvest Fest. Which btw is for Halloween. I plan to update a Halloween Special which I'm writing at the moment. Hope this chapter and my Halloween story turn out good!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	12. Unbelievable

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yuki  
Unbelievable**

When Ibiki announced that he was going to give the tenth question everyone in the small room went stiff as logs and they all held their breaths. Even I was a little anxious to find out what the question was since I had never taken the Chunnin Exams with Ibiki before.

"Now before I give you the question I have some more rules to inform you about," Ibiki began. Wow, this guy was just all about the rules, wasn't he? "First rule. You are able to choose whether or not you want to answer the question. Simply raise your hand and the sentinels will write down your name and number and then you can leave to take the Chunnin Exams some other time. But because this is a team test, all of your other teammates will leave with you." The room filled with hushed 'what's' and 'is he serious?'. I have to say that even I was a little surprised at this. But it only left me wondering what the other rule was going to be. After everyone quieted down a little Ibiki continued. "Now for the second rule. If you happen to answer the tenth question incorrectly you fail the Chunnin Exams and you will _never_ be able to take them again!"

Now with this, the room filled with _loud_ 'what's' and 'that's not fair'. One kid with a dog on his head even stood up and shouted, "But that's not fair! There are a lot of shinobi here who've taken the test before!"

Ibiki just smirked in reply. "Then I guess this is just you're unlucky year."

At the moment, the room was quiet, the tension building up as the genin all had inner wars with themselves to choose whether to stay or leave. Finally children here and there started raising their hands slowly, each apologizing to their teammates before leaving with guilty faces. Not long had passed when about a fourth of the genin were gone.

I observed Naruto to see what he was going to do. Obviously he wasn't going to bail. Too much was at stake like him becoming the Hokage or his teammates failing along with him. But when I saw him raise his hands my eyes went wide with shock. Until…

"I'm not backing out now! Even if I have to stay a genin the rest of my life! I'll still becoming Hokage, no matter what!" he shouted loudly, pounding his hand right back on the desk.

At first I was surprised by his outburst, but then leaned back in my seat and smiled. He sure was a fool. After that he sat right back down with his arms crossed and a determined look on his face. Now everyone in the room grew more confident in themselves, deciding to stay. I looked over to Ibiki who looked back at me thoughtfully as if asking, 'Now?' I nodded my head.

He turned to the pre-chunnins in front of him and asked, "Is everybody sure they want to continue?" Unanimously the genin nodded their heads. Ibiki smiled serenely. "Then you have all passed the first stage of the Chunnin Exams!"

Loud shouts went throughout the room at that moment, but I blocked them all out as realization hit me. Ibiki began to talk as I pieced together the puzzle in my head. I had wasted more than half of my day just to fail these genin brats. And then he was just going to pass _more than half of them_? Oh hell no!

"Did you just say that you were going to pass _all of them_?" I asked slowly like I was talking to a three-year-old.

He turned to me with a confused expression and answered, "Yes. They are well deserving of it."

That's when I cracked. I got up from my seat and grabbed the collar of his coat, shaking him violently. "You mean to tell me I stayed here for more than half of my day just to watch you pass _more than half _of them? Do you know what I could've been doing? Why did you even need me here?"

"Yu-Yuki? Please stop," Ibiki tried to say. But I shouted over him.

Then out of nowhere a big ball wrapped in cloth came flying though the window, shattering it to pieces. When it unfolded it revealed Anko, the proctor for the second stage of the Chunnin Exams. On the other side of the sheet she began to shout something. "Hello kiddies! I'm Anko, your proctor for the second stage of the Chunnin Exams!"

I stopped shaking Ibiki and let him go. "I'm just gonna go," I sighed before jumping out the window. As I leapt a few yards away from the classroom I saw a white dove fly high in the sky. Great. Now Jiraiya needed me. Could this day get any worse?

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

"What do you need?" I shouted at the old man before me. He was peeking through some overgrown bushes towards a waterfall where some women were splashing each other. "Ugh. You're such a perv."

He chuckled before saying, "I just wanted to give you something to take during your mission to escort the Kazekage." Out of his pocket he pulled a long brown band with a circle made of woven wood dangling at the end. In the middle of the circle was a complicated pattern made entirely of wood knotted and woven in different ways.

I carefully took it from him and admired the beauty of it. "Wow, it's so pretty. Did you make it?"

Jiraiya scoffed, shaking his head. "Of course not! Do you think I'd really take time away from my research to make a little thing like that?"

"You're right. Why would I have ever thought of that?"

He shrugged his arms. "Maybe you thought I had the potential to make it."

"Yeah, of course. So what is it for?" I asked. Gently I wrapped it around my neck and tied it at the end.

"Oh well. That wood is actually special. It can absorb someone's chakra and then constantly lets it out," he explained, "So I got a friend to make that. Then I put some of my chakra in it. Now whenever Kaibutsu tries to get out, my chakra will immediately stop him."

I smiled widely and wrapped my arms around his big waist. "Oh, thank you so much! So you actually do something productive when I'm not around, do you?"

He lightly patted my back. "Of course I do. Now how 'bout we talk about you ditching me early with Tsunade?"

I meekly grinned and made up an excuse as fast as I could. "Oh… well I had to get over to the Chunnin Exams." Jiraiya looked at me with the eyes of a loving father looking down at his beautiful daughter and I felt as though I was where I needed to be.

* * *

**Yep. Hope you enjoyed. There's a Halloween Dance at my school tonight. I don't get why they do it, but they make the kids stay from 6:30 to 8. You can not leave even if your parents are outside to pick you up. You can't even your phones! But it doesn't matter to me cause I'm going to Youth at my church! Hoorah! Storehouse 2500 N Talman. All youth are invited to find their way to Jesus, our Lord and Savior!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	13. Lovers are Lovers and Liars are Liars

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Yo! Changing from 1st person to 3rd person. I think I'm going to keep it like this so hope you don't mind. It's just going to be easier for me to write and maybe even more interesting! So hope you still like and keep reviewing!**

**Chapter 12  
Liars are Liars and Lovers are Lovers**

Yuki was walking home after her long day of pulling pranks on the Hokage, watching over little genin, and then receiving a gift from her perverted friend. Yes, she was tired and wanted to take a nap. In just a couple of weeks she would have to be up and about again when she went to retrieve the Kazekage after the second stage of the Chunnin Exams. All she wanted to do until then was sleep and eat and maybe go to the hot springs.

So it deeply surprised her when she saw Gaara waiting for her at the front door to her apartment building. "Hey Gaara," she called out as she neared him.

"I need to talk to you," he said with a deadpan tone. "Now."

Yuki bit her lips at his neediness. What was so urgent that he had to talk to her now? "Um, okay. You can come in if you like," she told him opening the door to her apartment. "I have to warn you, it's a bit messy."

"I need to inform you about your past," Gaara again said in a deadpan tone. At the mention of knowing something about her past, Yuki froze, her heart skipped a beat, and tears began to fill her eyes.

"My past?" she squeaked.

He nodded his head as he stepped forward and made himself comfortable in her house. Though he had only been in her house once before when he went in to put Yuki's sleeping body in bed, he felt as though he had been there thousands of times before.

Yuki, on the other hand, stood frozen at the door. Slowly she turned to him, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Did you say you needed to speak to me about my past?"

Gaara nodded his head. "I happen to be in it quite a lot," he explained, "There was a little boy that everyone was afraid of and you befriended him. His name was Gaara. I am that boy."

Yuki didn't know how he could be so straightforward with what he was saying or if what he was saying was even the truth. But deep down she felt that it was. Everything started to click together. The familiar feelings she had felt when they trained together. Why she had _wanted _to train with him in the first place. It was all because she had known him before.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

It surprised Gaara at how well Yuki took finding out about her past. He had thought she might start hyperventilating or crying or even maybe throwing up. That's what he did when he was reminded of her. But instead she was excited to finally learn about her mysterious past and happy to have learned that Gaara had been apart of it.

"So you're the son of the Kazekage? And we used to be best friends? Really?" Yuki asked over and over again. And every time he nodded his head yes she would happily squeal. "I can't believe it! And isn't it just a coincidence that the year you're taking the Chunnin Exams is the same exact year when we're suppose to have it in Konoha! If it weren't for that we might have never ran into each other."

And every time she said this, a sickly feeling would erupt from the pit of Gaara's stomach. _Yes. Complete coincidence,_ he would think to himself.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten my manners! Do you want something to eat, Gaara?" She smiled at him as he shook his head.

"I actually have to leave," Gaara declared standing up.

Yuki stood up with him. "Awww. Why so soon?"

"My sensei wants me back before nightfall," he lied. As if Baki-sensei would give Gaara a curfew. It wasn't even like the kid could sleep anyway! But he had to leave before he let the beans spill on Orochimaru's plans to recapture her and take control of Konohagakure. Whenever she let out a joyful squeal about being his friend he would desperately want to tell her to run away before he had to capture her. "I'm glad I could speak with you."

But before he could disappear in a puff of sand Yuki grasped him in a big hug. "I'm so happy you told me about us," she whispered into his chest. She probably didn't want to show it, but Gaara could feel her tears soaking into his black shirt. At this Gaara's heart ached. She pulled away. "Oh, I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I just get so emotional." Yuki wiped away her tear-filled eyes.

At first Gaara just stood there shocked at how she could hug him even though she knew he had the Shukaku sealed in him. He felt warm inside; he felt wanted, needed. "I need to leave," he proclaimed disappearing in a cloud of sand.

A few fences away from Yuki's place Gaara reappeared. He bent over, throwing up everything he had eaten that day and more. She hugged him! He had raised her hopes, made her happy when he told her about her past and in a few weeks he was going to have to tear her apart for a second time. He wasn't so sure if he could do it anymore.

But no. He had to. For the sake of his village. If he didn't do his part of the plan the whole plan could be at jeopardy. His village could lose hundreds of lives. But who in his village gave a second thought of him. At least Yuki was his friend. She cared about him. Treasured him, even. No one in his village liked or cared for him. He was only the monster. Nothing else to the villagers. But to Yuki he was so much more.

Could Gaara really hurt Yuki?

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

When Gaara got back to the inn he and his teammates were staying at, he was welcomed by his sensei telling him they were having a meeting.

"You went to see Yuki, didn't you Gaara?" Baki asked sternly.

Gaara blinked and then looked at him. "Yes. What does that have to do with you?"

"Gaara! You know you have to capture Yuki and if you can't do that then the whole village could be at risk!" Temari shouted at him slamming her hands on the table they sat around. Sand coming from Gaara's gourd started to surround her as he looked at her with deep-sea foam eyes.

"Don't make me mad," he growled. She swallowed the lump in her throat before sitting back down. Instantly the sand crawled back into his gourd. "I understand my part of the plan and I will not fail." He got up and walked out of the room. In his head he reminded himself of how important the mission was.

Gaara would have to hurt Yuki.

Even if he didn't want to.

* * *

**Hey! I didn't get any reviews for my last chapter. (tear) Just tell me. Was it horrible? I hope not. Well I hope this chapter gets reviews. Getting close to the climax! I'm so excited! Hope you liked!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	14. A Day With Jiraiya

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 13  
A Day with Jiraiya**

Today was the beginning of the second stage of the Chunnin Exams and Yuki found herself sitting on the roof of her apartment building with nothing to do. She couldn't hang out with Naruto for obvious reasons and there was no mission for her to go on. No one to train, no one to hang out with.

"Ugh! I'm such a loser! Can Naruto really be my only friend?" Yuki complained, her shoulders slumped.

Then out of nowhere, Jiraiya appeared behind her. "What are you moping about on this beautiful Tuesday morning?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Did you know that out of all the years I've been here, Naruto has been my only friend? Naruto! Can you believe it?" Yuki shouted for the whole world to hear. She let her head fall before her. "I am such a loser. You don't even know."

"Aw, come one now! You have tons of friends! There's me, Tsuande, and you know almost every jounin," he tried to convince her.

"Jiraiya! I'm fourteen! I shouldn't know almost every jounin," she yelled at him as though it were plain as day, "I should hang out with kids my own age."

Jiraiya wrapped his arm around her slumped shoulders, a broad smile on his face. "But you've got me. And guess what? We're going to have tons of fun today! I've got it all planned out. Just you wait. You're going to remember today for the rest of your life!"

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

"No wonder I'm going to remember this day for the rest of my life," Yuki mumbled as she noticed where Jiraiya had taken her. A mixed-gender hot springs in a small town not too far from Konohagakure.

Jiraiya let out one of his absolute perverted laughs. "And just wait for what's coming up next. My friend told me about this place where they give awesome massages. There male masseurs." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively causing me to groan.

"I bet there's female masseuses too, aren't there?" Yuki asked already knowing the answer. As if Jiraiya would get a massage from a male.

He jumped up and down like a little child. "Yes," he shouted in a singsong voice. He grabbed Yuki's hand and pulled her towards the hot springs. "Come on! I can't wait!"

All the way to the changing rooms Jiraiya had bumped into four girls who giggled when he drooled all over them. "You purposefully bumped into those girls didn't you?" Yuki questioned as they changed out of their clothes.

"Maybe. Come on! Hurry up! By the time we get out there all the babes will have gone," he whined. Because he had dragged her there he wasn't going to ditch Yuki before they even got into the springs. Just after that could he go do some "researching".

Yuki tightened the towel that covered her up. "Alright. Alright. I'm coming."

When they were out in the springs Jiraiya went straight for the small huddle of girls in one corner of the small pool. Yuki, on the other hand, decided to go to a more secluded area where she could relax better.

"Ahhhh," she sighed letting her body slip more into the simmering water.

"Hello," said a slithering voice next to her. Yuki jumped a little in surprise. Right next to her was a boy with a pale complexion and long, shiny black hair pulled back into a ponytail. His nose was rather pointed and he seemed to be extremely skinny.

"Oh, hello," Yuki replied, "I didn't see you there."

"Sorry to have startled you," he apologized, his voice slurry like that of a snake's. "I'm Raito."

Yuki lifted her hand out of the searing water and put it forward to shake his. "Yuki. A pleasure to meet you. With what village are you associated with?"

He shook her hand. "The pleasure is all mine. I come from Otagakure. And you?"

At the mention of Orochimaru's home village Yuki instantly slid a few feet away from the boy. Now that he mentioned it, she could see a faint resemblance to Orochimaru in his pale skin tone and shiny black hair. "Oh, is that so? I've never been there."

"Yes, it's a lovely village. You should visit it sometime." He noticed the distance change and scooched closer to her.

Yuki swallowed the lump in her throat. "Um, yes. Maybe I will sometime."

"So you didn't answer my question. What village do you come from? I informed you of mine," he said putting great emphasize on his S's.

Yuki scratched the back of her head. "Oh, right. Konohagakure."

Right when she said this the boy grabbed her arm causing it to feel as though it were on fire. His face seemed to melt into Orochimaru's and Yuki's eyes went wide with fear as memories of her childhood flooded back into her mind. "If you think you're hurting now just wait for the third stage of the Chunnin Exams," he said in a rush, but still with a menacing tone, "The one you thought was your friend will give a new meaning to pain for you. Just you wait."

Orochimaru was still holding Yuki's arm and it was still blazing. But when he let go her arm it was fine. The only thing left was a serpent tattoo, the sign for Orochimaru, crawling up her arm. She took her eyes away from the pale man for one second to look at her arm and when she looked back up he was gone. And then an arm reached out to Yuki's arm. She turned quickly with a small yelp.

"Yuki, it's me," Jiraiya said concern all over his face. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She looked back at her arm and saw the snake had disappeared. Then she looked at where Orochimaru once sat. "No. No, everything's fine, Jiraiya. I just thought I saw…"

"Orochimaru," he finished for her.

She turned her head so fast she almost got whiplash. "You saw him too?"

"I felt his chakra," he stood up, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

She followed Jiraiya back into the changing room. Again she looked at where the snake once was. "Are you sure you're okay?" Jiraiya asked observing her arm as she did. Startled she looked up at him while hiding her arm behind her back.

"Yeah. I… just burned myself," she lied. "Come on. Let's go eat! I'm starving!" She grabbed Jiraiya by his wrist and pulled him out of the hot springs dressing room and back into the town. "Let's get some dango."

Yuki dragged Jiraiya all around the small town causing him to lose all of his money. At times he would try and take her to a place with really cute woman, but she would smack him on the back of the head and shout so loud for everyone to hear, "You are such a perverted old man!"

Everyone would turn their heads to them and Jiraiya would smile an impish smile and cover her mouth saying, "She has a very active imagination!" Then Yuki would chuckle before spotting somewhere else she wanted to go. So she would grab Jiraiya's wrist and pull him there.

That's pretty much how her day with Jiraiya went. By the end of the day both Yuki and Jiraiya forgot about their encounter with Orochimaru. But Orochimaru didn't and he watched them in the concealment of the shadows planning his next move.

* * *

**Oh my GOODNESS! I so forgot to update this Friday! I'm SOOOOOO sorry! That's why I'm updating two chapters today. *sigh* Sorry. So! How do you like third person? I hope you do because if you don't it'll change back to first person in a while. So I hope you like it in third person. Well... sorry for not updating and hope you like these two chapters!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	15. Kazekage

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 14  
Kazekage**

Yuki packed what she needed for her mission to Sunagakure so she could escort the Kazekage to Konoha for the third part of the Chunnin Exams. "Toothbrush. Toothpaste. Brush. Water. Um… Oh," she walked to her dresser. Right there was a picture of her, Naruto, and Jiraiya on the day she first came to Konoha. On every mission she went on she brought along this picture. "All set!"

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Yuki! It's time for you to leave," she heard Jiraiya shout.

She slung her pack over her shoulder and closed the door to her room. "Coming," she announced as she made her way to the door. When she opened it she was welcomed by a big bear hug.

"Oh! I'm going to miss you," Jiraiya said squeezing her tight. "And Naruto sends his best luck to you! Do you have extra underwear for your trip?"

Yuki slapped him hard on the shoulder as she pulled away from him. "Jiraiya! Will you shut up?"

He chuckled before handing her a little box. "Here. Make sure to keep it with you during your mission," he said.

She took it and looked at him with surprised. When she opened it she found two earrings made out of the same wood her necklace had been made of. "Aw. They're beautiful," she sighed. Carefully she looked at them in her hands, marveling at the beauty and time that was put into making them.

"Made of the same wood as your necklace. Knew you couldn't wear a necklace without earrings," Jiraiya explained. Yuki looked up at him before wrapping her arms around him in a big bear hug. He laughed. "Hey, now. Don't get on mushy all me yet. You still have a very important mission ahead of you."

"Okay. Make sure you train Naruto good for the third part of the Chunnin Exams." She turned away and jumped to a near fence. With one last look she waved to Jiraiya and headed for the front gate where she would officially begin her mission.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

"Kazekage-sama," said a voice on the other end of the door. A man opened the door and stood by the entrance. "A young lady is here to meet you. She says her name is Yuki and that she was sent here from Konohagakure to escort you to the Chunnin Exams."

The Kazekage looked up from his papers that he was signing and waved his hand. "Yes. Of course. Please send her in," he said absentmindedly. The man bowed from his hip and left the room. _Yuki, huh? _The Kazekage thought himself. _The one I have ordered my son to capture. _He smiled slightly to himself_. I finally get to meet you._

"Thanks. I wasn't sure is this was the right place," a girl said from behind the closed door. She opened it to reveal a young girl who was around the age of his eldest child, Temari. Her long brown hair was up in a bun with a braid wrapping around it and the two strands of hair framing her face were blue. The black clothes she wore caused him to think of his youngest son, Gaara. "Thanks for all your help," she said as she entered the room.

The Kazekage rose from his seat and smiled. "Yuki. What a pleasure to finally meet Konohagakure's youngest jounin," he said. "You must be hungry after you're long journey. Have my assistants offered you something to eat or drink?"

Yuki nodded her head. "Yes. They were very kind. But we actually haven't the time to get to know each other. I apologize for my rudeness, but we must be on our way back to Konoha. On my way here I had been delayed causing us to lose one day."

The Kazekage moved from around his desk. "Yes of course. My things are already packed. We are ready to leave whenever is best."

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

As Yuki and the Kazekage made their way through the woods it got awkwardly silent. "Um. So you're the father of the three Sand Siblings, correct?" Yuki asked trying to strike conversation. She looked through the window that the small carriage the Kazekage was riding in had.

His face covered with a white cloth, he moved his eyes to look at her. "That's correct," he answered. "Temari, my eldest. Kankuro. And-"

"Gaara," she finished for him with a smile.

This time he turned his whole face to her, curiosity glinting in his eyes. "Do you know my youngest?"

Her cheeks went red as she looked to the ground and then back to him. "Oh, well. Gaara had informed me about my past two days ago. Ever since I've begun to remember things that had happened. You are, in fact, in it quite a lot."

Though she couldn't see it, the Kazekage was angrily frowning upon his son's actions. He specifically ordered Gaara not to speak of the past with Yuki. _This disobedience will not go unpunished! _He told himself as he looked at Yuki, his brow furrowing with fury.

"Are you okay?" Yuki questioned as she noticed his shift in mood. "Do you need us to stop for awhile?"

Immediately the Kazekage put on a smile so his eyes did not look so menacing. "Oh yes. Everything is fine. I just thought of something that upset me."

She nodded her head and looked at the ground ending their conversation. In her head she went over what just happened. _The Kazekage became angry once I told him that Gaara had informed me about my past. I don't think the Kazekage really thought about something that upset him. Was Gaara not supposed to tell me about my past? If so, why?_

"Yuki?" the Kazekage asked causing Yuki to loose her train of thought.

Her eyelids fluttered up and down. "Yes, Kazekage-sama?"

"Do you mind telling me what happened when Orochimaru kidnapped you?"

Yuki was astonished the Kazekage would ask about something so personal and something that could possibly bring up horrible memories, which in fact it did. She looked at the ground and cleared her throat. "Um, well. That's… I… Um. Please don't take this the wrong way. But that topic is a little too personal for me to speak about."

He nodded his head. "Oh yes, of course! I hope you haven't taken it the wrong way. I did not mean to bring upon any bad memories. I was just wondering why Orochimaru would kidnap such a young little girl that probably knew nothing of the Shinobi world."

"Of course. I think about that all the time. I still have to find the answer," she said. "But I do know that if he hadn't, my life would be fine and Gaara would be my best friend. But I also know that I wouldn't have met Naruto or Jiraiya and I wouldn't have the life I have now. And I wouldn't give that up for anything."

* * *

**Heh... So happy I got this done. Hope you enjoyed these two chapters! And keep reading and reviewing please!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	16. Too Long to Fit

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 15  
Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh  
Yuki!**

"Kazekage-sama. I am sorry to have to wake you, but we must leave immediately," Yuki said into the carriage of the Kazekage. "We are going to be attacked."

The Kazekage woke with a start as the carriage he had slept in began to move forward. "Being attacked? By who?"

"Wanderers. Please do not worry. You are in no harm whatsoever," Yuki reassured him keeping a straight face. She looked forward without moving at all except for her legs, which kept her walking.

He looked at her with a worried expression. Even though he knew she was a jounin and very well skilled he was still unsure if she could actually protect him. "Perhaps we should go to a more crowded road," he suggested. The idea of being killed in the middle of nowhere was absolutely repulsive.

Yuki let out a small playful scoff as she looked at the ground. "You clearly do not have confidence in me or my abilities. Please do not worry. Hokage-sama would not have set me if she thought me unable to protect you." Again he looked at her with an unsure expression.

Then out of nowhere a man with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail appeared before them. "Oh oh oh! What do we have here? The Kazekage and a little girl? Boy have we hit the jackpot!" He happily shouted. Three more men surrounded the small carriage and the Kazekage jittered around in his seat.

"Please move so that Kazekage-sama and I can proceed," Yuki said with an even voice.

All four of the Wanderers laughed hysterically at her. "You think we're just going to let you by!" what seemed to be the leader of the group scoffed. "We're going to kill you both and put the bodies somewhere where no one will be able to find you."

Yuki looked the blonde straight in the eye; her face still and stern as stone. "I will not ask again. Please move so that Kazekage-sama and I may proceed."

The man's eyes narrowed as the young girl's calm actions ticked him off. "Hiyah!" he shouted as he charged at her. Out from the side of his pants he pulled a kunai and lunged toward her heart. Yuki dodged the attack easily and grabbed his wrist with which she swung him into a nearby tree.

Without warning the other Wanderers charged at her. All of their attacks were easily dodged and countered with counterattacks. "That's it! No more hand-to-hand combat!" He performed a series of hand signs. "Wind Style: Gale Palm!" A large gust of wind surrounded the man's hands, which was then thrown at Yuki. Just before the ball of wind could touch Yuki she jumped onto a high branch.

"Very good. But not good enough," she said before performing a jutsu herself. "Winds of Hail Jutsu." She blew on her hand as if she were blowing a kiss to someone, but instead of a tender kiss a gust of frosty wind blew towards the man. It became almost invisible once it reached him, but he surely felt it as it froze every living cell in his body. Just before he froze to death a look of pure horror crossed his face.

Yuki smirked and looked at the other three Wanderers. "Do you still plan to kill us and hide our bodies where no one can find us?"

First the men stood their ground, but when Yuki jumped from the branch she was perched on and appeared next to their friend their faces changed to confusion as they watched her next movement. With the tip of her finger she flicked the man on the forehead and he shattered into thousands of little shards of ice. Their faces changed from confusion to terror in a second as they retreated back into the surrounding forestry.

Yuki smirked as she walked back to the carriage where the Kazekage had been watching silently. He studied Yuki closely as she fought against the Wanderers, watching her every move and counterattack. Except for that last jutsu, she never first attacked. She had only attacked after someone had attacked her. Just as everyone told him, Yuki was an exceptional young girl.

She smiled at him, a king tender smile. "See? I told you I would be able to handle them," she said. "No one can ever beat Yuki!"

He smiled to himself and looked forward as they continued. _Oh yes. _No one_ can possibly beat Yuki._

* * *

**Wassup! I didn't download yesterday because it was a movie night and so I didn't want to be on the internet. And sorry for the chapter being so short! ;P It gets better, trust me!  
BTW The title of this chapter 'Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh Duh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh-nuh Yuki!' is suppose to be from the old batman show opening song. ;P I had just remembered that when writing this chapter and was like 'I have to do that!' And so I did!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	17. Two Week Hiatus

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Two Week Hiatus**

Hello all of my readers! Emiko-chan here telling you that I will not be uploading any new chapters to this story nor will I be uploading any chapters at all period. I will not be using my laptop or going on the internet for a period of two weeks for personal reasons. I hope you don't mind and that you will continue reading this as soon as I continue to upload, which will be around December 6. Any messages sent to me will be replied to on or after December 6.

Thank you all for reading my story 'Love Conquers All' and all of my other ones! Hope to see you again!

**Emiko-chan ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	18. Opinions Stated Clearly

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Opinions Stated Clearly**

"Kazekage-sama? We're here," Yuki announced to the sleeping man in the carriage.

He slowly opened his eyes to bright light that shined through his small window. He looked through it and saw that they were at the front gate to Konohagakure. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting he let out a long yawn. Yuki opened the door to the carriage and helped him out. "Izumo and Kotetsu will take you to your inn."

The Kazekage smiled at Yuki. "Then I would like to thank you for you service. You were very helpful."

Yuki smiled and bent from her waist in respect. "Your safety was my priority. I hope to see you at the Final Stage of the Chunnin Exams."

"Be sure to look for me where the Hokage sits," he said. Yuki giggled a little before waving for the last time and then disappearing in a puff of white smoke.

Yuki went to her spot in the middle of nowhere with the small pond and big boulder randomly placed in a patch of green grass. She laid down on the rock and let out a peaceful sigh. Finally she got to lie down and relax. Boy did she hate escort duty!

"I didn't know you had to escort the Kazekage to Konoha," a deep, but familiar voice said in the shadows of the trees. She propped herself up on her elbows and squinted her eyes to look throughout the trees.

"Gaara? That you?" Yuki asked. He came out of the cover of the trees to reveal his short self in all black. At the sight of him she jumped off the rock and ran to him. When she got to him she gave him a giant bear hug that was, of course, not returned. As soon as he was stiff as a stick Yuki let go of him. She smiled. "Well, um… What'd you say again?"

"I didn't know you had to escort the Kazekage to Konoha," he repeated himself exactly.

She plopped herself on the ground and patted the patch of grass next to her so he would sit. As soon as he did she replied, "Yep! The Hokage wanted me to because the Kazekage had requested for a jounin to do it like me."

Gaara looked at her with the same emotionless expression. "I see. Did you tell him about me?"

Yuki nodded her head a worried expression covering her face. "Why? Was I not supposed to?"

He looked away. "No. It's fine." Yuki frowned not truly believing his words. Though instead of arguing with him she simply let it roll by.

The silence hung around them like a twenty-two thousand weight crushing them to death. But then Yuki got a fabulous idea. "You know what we should do?" she exclaimed. "We should go prank Naruto and his team!"

"What?" Was all Gaara could say before he was pulled off the grass and dragged out of the forest. He tugged at Yuki's grasp. "Yuki. I'm not good with pranks."

She turned to face him and smiled. "It's okay. My expertise should be enough for the both of us!" Again she pulled at him and dragged him all the way to the training grounds where Team Kakashi trained for the final stage of the Chunnin Exams. Sakura hadn't passed the preliminary exams yet /she still went with them to train.

Yuki crept behind some bushes while Gaara stood straight up with his arms crossed. She looked at him as though he were crazy before yanking him down with her. She peered through all the branches and mischievously smiled. "Okay. So here's the plan…"

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

Naruto and Sasuke trained with each other as Sakura watched in the sidelines cheering them both on when all of a sudden a balloon filled with black gooey gunk whizzed straight at them. It hit Sasuke right in the butt and left a huge black stain. "What the hell?" he shouted turning to look at his rear end.

Naruto, on the other hand, was bent over laughing hysterically. But then another balloon came, from the other direction, and got him right in a rather sensitive area. "Agh!" he groaned gently covering the area with his hands.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the two boys as the gooey gunk turned into thousands of pink flowers that stuck onto them no matter what they did. But what was a couple of gunk filled balloons soon turned into hundreds of them coming from all sorts of directions. Soon the three genin were covered from head to toe with vibrantly colored flowers that happened to change colors every few seconds.

Up in the high branches is where Yuki and Gaara sat laughing like hyenas. Well, Yuki was really the one laughing while Gaara sat and admired her laugh. Two hours earlier Yuki had made hundreds of shadow clones that gathered tons of rubber bands, balloons, and some of her experiment from her house. The black gunk that now covered Team Kakashi was actually a concoction Yuki had made during a trial and error process of hers. The goo was supposed to turn into food shinobi could easily consume on long missions, but something happened to go wrong.

"For how long will the flowers stay on them?" Gaara questioned.

Yuki snickered. "Two to three days. They won't stop changing colors though. Come on. I want to see them walk through the village." She hopped down from the high tree they were in with Gaara following close behind.

The three flower-covered preteens stayed in the concealment of the training grounds a little over two hours prior to realizing that the flowers were just not going to come off. "Ugh! Let's just go home and take showers!" Sakura groaned sneezing. It just so happened that both she and Sasuke were allergic to flowers so both their noses were red from sneezing every minute.

"Sakura's right. It's obviously pointless to try and take them off," Naruto said. "Maybe we should go to the hot springs! Maybe the hot water will have an affect on them!"

Sasuke glared at the both of them. "I look like a freaking bouquet. Do you really think I want people to see me like this?"

Just as he said that both Teams Kurenai and Asuma walked into the training grounds and stopped short with deadpan expressions on their faces as they stared at the three extremely colorful genin before them.

Kiba was the first one to break the quietness with an all out bark of laughter in which Akamaru joined in with. "You guys look like those signs with blinking lights! Only **way** brighter! Someone get me some sunglasses!"

Ino laughed too, but not at Sasuke. Just Sakura. "Look at the _bright _side, Sakura. At least the flowers cover your big forehead!" Sakura wanted to punch the blonde, but she felt so constricted with her arms covered in full-blossomed flowers.

Kakashi then walked in as well to see how his students were doing with their training. At the sight of them covered in changing-colors flowers the only thought that filled his mind was, _What jutsu did Naruto screw up this time?_

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

As Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto walked through the village to their homes stares and whispers were sent their way. Some little kids even walked up to them and asked if they could pick some flowers for their mothers. Sasuke glared at them before they ran away frightened.

"Oh Sasuke! I love the new look," Yuki called out walking up to them, Gaara hesitantly following her. "Flowers. Was that in the 'Clothes for Florist's Handbook' this year?"

He glared at her until he noticed Gaara standing behind her like a bodyguard. "What's he doing here?" he growled.

"Who? Gaara?" Yuki said wrapping her arm around his neck. But this time he didn't flinch or get stiff. Instead he simply went along with it as though she had been doing it for their entire lives and not just this morning. "Haven't I told you yet? We're best friends, Gaara and I!"

"What?" Naruto nearly screamed. "But he's the enemy! He almost killed Lee in the preliminary exams."

Gaara had already told her about the incident with Lee during the exams and she fully accepted it as him being himself. It was just natural for him to fully kill his opponents just as he had done on all of his previous missions. "I know."

"Then how can you be friends with a monster like him!"

Yuki suddenly snapped. "Gaara is **NOT** a monster! You don't even know him! Because if he were a monster then so would you be Naruto!" Yuki shouted at the top of her lungs for the whole world to hear. Gaara stood astonished as she defended him. With a great big huff she grabbed his hand and pulled him away with her.

Naruto couldn't help but stand there stunned and slightly hurt.

* * *

I'm back! I know I said December 6, but I just have to get back online! So I will now upload two chapters! I hope everyone who was reading it will start up again. This is a great way to see if your readers are faithful. I hope you guys are!

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	19. Forgive and Forget Right?

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Forgive and Forget… Right?**

Two days had past since Yuki had yelled at Naruto. Two days had past since Naruto had spoken to Yuki. Two days had passed since Yuki had yelled at Naruto. Two days had passed since Naruto had spoken to Yuki. Over and over. Again and again. One after the other.

That's the only thing Yuki thought about as she sat cross-legged in her safe haven with Gaara across from her. Ever since then she began to feel sick to her stomach every time she would see a picture of her and Naruto in her house. She couldn't eat or sleep without feeling guilty about yelling at one of her best friends before Gaara came along.

Gaara sat directly across from Yuki and watched as she moved her knee up and down and up and down. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she thought about how she would apologize to Naruto. Gaara sat and stared and began to get annoyed. "Why don't you just say you're sorry?"

Yuki looked up at him startled by his words because he hadn't said a thing for the past three hours they had sat there. "But what if he doesn't forgive me? What if he's still mad? What if he stays mad at me for the rest of my life?" She put her head in her hands with worry wrinkling her face.

Gaara sighed. He didn't remember Yuki being such a worrywart. "Well I have to go. I advise you to simply tell him that you are sorry."

He stood up and Yuki followed his every move. "Oh. Where're you going?"

"I have to practice for the Final Stage of the Chunnin Exam," he replied turning away. Before Yuki could say anything he stated, "No you may not train with me. You need to apologize to Naruto." Even though he hated the lot of them, he knew Yuki cared about them and that it would hurt her if he made her choose between him and them. So he didn't give her that choice.

"Alright," she sighed. "I guess because you told me to do it I have to, right?"

Gaara smirked. "Correct." He then disappeared in a cloud of sand leaving Yuki all alone.

Again she sighed before using the Body Flicker technique to go straight to Naruto's house so she wouldn't have time to back out.

Prior to knocking on the door she took in a deep breath. There was a little moving inside the house before Naruto swung the door open with a wide smile. At the very moment he saw Yuki his smile turned to an upset frown. "Hey, Naruto."

"Yuki. What do you need?" Naruto said getting straight to the point.

Yuki scratched the back of her head while growing more and more anxious by the second. "Well… remember earlier when I sort of yelled at you and called you a monster?"

"Yeah," Naruto spat obviously extremely mad at her.

"Well… I just want to say that I'm so sorry and I hope you can forgive me!" Yuki said in one breathe.

"I don't forgive you."

"Phew! Glad I got that off my back," Yuki began. "Now you want to go get- Wait. What?"

Naruto looked straight at her and in a clear and even voice replied, "I. Do. Not. Forgive. You."

He said it slow as though she were retarded, but it just made the nagging pain in her heart greaten. "What? But why? How many times have you called me mean names and I've forgiven you?" Yuki couldn't believe her ears. How could he not be forgiving her?

"But never once had I called you a monster. I can't even believe how you can relate me to that killing machine that almost _killed _Lee."

Yuki was on the verge of breaking down into tears. "But you don't understand! You two actually have something huge in common! I just can't tell you because I swore-"

"Just stop, Yuki! I have **_nothing_**in common with that **_thing_**that hurt Lee! I can't even understand how you could possibly **_think_**that!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs now towering over Yuki who was cowering under her friend's hurtful words.

"No… you just don't… please don't do this… you have to understand…" Yuki tried her best not to cry yet it was getting harder every second she looked at her friends' face twisted with rage.

Naruto looked away from his ex-friend's misty eyes, towards the ground. "I can't even believe you could call me a monster when you know I have the Kyuubi sealed inside of me."

"No, Naruto! It's not like that at all!" Yuki shouted.

The blonde boy backed away into his house starting to close the door. "Look. You have to choose. Me or that… that _monster._"

Yuki's eyes widened as her what-she-thought-to-be-friend gave her the worst ultimatum ever. "Naruto…" She couldn't help it anymore. The tears began to flow endlessly from her hazel green (AN -not sure if it changed) eyes.

"Choose, Yuki."

Yuki closed her eyes. "I choose the both of you, Naruto."

"Then we are no longer friends." Naruto shut the door to his apartment leaving a heartbroken Yuki standing at his doorstep.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

Gaara searched all over the village to find Yuki, but he couldn't find her anywhere. Her chakra was well hidden so it was obvious she didn't want anyone to find her. Or she was just too far away for him to sense it. Soon he found himself worrying for her wellbeing. Finally he concentrated just on finding her and felt her chakra coming from a small cliff located at the outskirts of the village.

When he arrived there he found Yuki sitting on the green grass with her knees pressed up close to her chest. She was gazing at the full moon that seemed so close that he could possibly touch it. "What're you doing here?" he asked walking closer to her.

"You were wrong," she simply stated.

"On what?"

"He didn't forgive me. He hates me now. He doesn't want to be my friend." Yuki closed her eyes, a single trail of tears dripping down her cheek. "He gave me an ultimatum and I chose the wrong thing."

"What did you choose?"

"The both of you."

Gaara couldn't help but feel pain in his heart. But it was a different kind of pain from what he used to feel as a kid everyday. It was more of a hurting pain for someone else that was close to him and in this case that someone was Yuki. "Yuki," he said outstretching his hand towards her.

"Just go," she said digging her head further into her knees.

Gaara stopped mid-stretch and just stood behind her for a while before listening to Yuki's wishes.

* * *

**HOORAH! Next chapter! I'm in a really good mood today so I decided to put up two chapters! YAY! Hope you enjoy them both!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	20. Betrayal

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 18  
Betrayal**

Today was the big day. The Third Stage of the Chunnin Exams. Yuki had promised her friend, Naruto, that she'd go, but due to recent events she wasn't sure whether or not they were still friends anymore. So now she was wandering around the village, which was practically deserted for everyone was at the Chunnin Exams. She sighed as she kicked a little rock.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing?" Yuki wondered aloud. But then she shook her head and grasped it tightly with her hands. "No! He said we weren't friends anymore. It shouldn't matter." She looked at her hands. "Then why do I feel like this?"

Feeling frustrated with her disoriented self she ran to the training grounds where the big monument of the Will of Fire was. Her second favorite place to clear her mind, next to her safe haven. She gazed up at the huge statue of flames. "Huh," she sighed. "What do I do?"

Then an awful stench filled her nose. One of burnt hair and decayed skin. She looked around to see if something or _someone _was on fire. But there was no one at the training grounds except for her. And then she found out where it came from.

At the edge of the training grounds just hidden away from sight was a ditch filled with three dead bodies. Flies had already started to feast among the rotten flesh and Yuki guessed that whoever it was had been dead for probably three or more days. Careful as not to step on any of the bodies she went down to examine them. The faces were completely melted away yet Yuki could tell from the clothes exactly who the people were. She also recalled the jutsu performed to do this callous thing.

"Kazekage-sama," she whispered to herself. She put her hand over her mouth as she realized what this meant. "No."

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

Yuki jumped fence to fence as fast as she could to where the Third Stage of the Chunnin Exams was taking place.

She recognized the jutsu used to kill the Kazekage and his guards. It was the Vanishing Facial Copy Jutsu. She also knew that if the real Kazekage was dead then the one at the Chunnin Exams was Orochimaru. Why he was there still eluded her mind. She had sent a summoning to the ANBU squad telling them to go to the Chunnin Exams because there was an imposter.

Yuki tried her best to go as fast as she could though she just didn't feel as though it were fast enough. Finally she arrived at the stadium at the very moment Sasuke and Gaara were just about to have their fight. But Yuki didn't even take that into account. All she saw was Orochimaru posing as the Kazekage sitting right next to the Hokage. Filled with anger for what he had done to her in the past she jumped at him causing a huge commotion.

"Yuki!" Tsunade shouted at her as she tackled the fake Kazekage.

"Take it off! Your stupid disguise, Orochimaru!" Yuki bellowed.

Tsunade sent the guards to pry Yuki off of the Kazekage and then went over to him. "Are you alright?"

He smirked before hitting her square in the stomach and sending her into a wall. "You really should listen to Yuki more often Tsunade," he sneered. Suddenly he tore off his face to reveal that he was Orochimaru. "It's so nice to see you again dear."

The guards had let Yuki go, confused at what just happened. "Don't call me dear!" Yuki growled. Without hesitating she jumped at him sending them both flying into the open field where the fights had taken place. "Five years! Five years you trained me! Now you will see how much I've learned without you!"

All Orochimaru did was smile his evil smile at her. "I'd watch your back if I were you," he warned. Yuki turned her head to see what he was talking about to have a leg covered in fishnets kick her off of him.

"Ugh!" she groaned as she rolled away hitting her back against the cement wall.

While all of this was going on Kabuto, one of Orochimaru's helpers, put a genjutsu on all of the villagers so that they had fallen asleep. Naruto had watched intently as Yuki attacked Orochimaru and was slightly worried for her. He wanted to help her, though he didn't know how.

When Yuki looked up to see whom her offender was her eyes widened in disbelief. Gaara and his siblings stood around Orochimaru as though they were his bodyguards. "Gaara?"

"Isn't it weird?" Orochimaru questioned. "All this time you believed he was your friend. When all along he was fighting alongside me."

Now standing Yuki shook her head. "No. You're lying. You have to be."

"He got close to you. Made you believe he was your friend. All so that you would not be able to fight him." The snake-like man turned to the insomniac next to him. "Isn't that right Gaara?"

He didn't say yes, though he didn't deny it either. He simply stood there with his arms crossed, his stare as cold as ice. For a minute Yuki actually believed Orochimaru. But she shook that thought away. "No! You're lying! He _does_ care! Even if he kills people! He has a heart! And you _can't_ control him as though he were a tool! He's a _human being_ just like everyone else!"

Without even realizing it Yuki let out a massive amount of chakra. It was cold chakra filled with hatred. It was the chakra of Kaibutsu. Yuki leapt for Orochimaru, but was repelled just before she could reach him. It just so happened that throughout all the chaos Sunagakure and Otagakure shinobi were able to slip in past the guards, which weren't that many because of the Chunnin Exams. By now they were fighting jounin in the stands that weren't affected by the chunnin level genjutsu. Some had created a barrier to restrain Yuki.

Naruto watched with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. They all had not been affected by the genjutsu for Sakura had awakened them all. Naruto watched as he saw a part of Yuki he had never before witnessed.

She walked to the end of the cage she was in and touched the barrier staring straight at Gaara. "Gaara. Tell me it isn't true. Tell me he's lying."

He stood there for a few minutes before answering, "I'm sorry. But it is true. I am working alongside Orochimaru and I have always been."

Yuki still did not want to accept it. She shook her head walking backwards. Inside all kinds of feelings were unleashed. Anger for being betrayed. Sorrow for having lost two of her best friends in just two days. Confusion on whether or not she should believe him. Hate towards Orochimaru for having once again ruined her life.

All of these feelings and more grew within her and she unintentionally fed Kaibutsu, though she didn't try to stop him when he consumed her. She didn't try to put him back in his cage because she was already in a cage. She was trapped. From her friends. From her deceased family. From her own true self. And now she just didn't care what happened.

* * *

**KYAHH! CLIMAX! I'm so excited! I hope you guys rally like it! I'm going to try to make it as epic as I can but it might not be as epic as I think it is. If you get me. But I still hope it turns out okay. Wow. Already 11 pm. Getting late. Oh well! I'm having too much fun writing the climax! Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	21. History

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**AN – Alrighty. This chapter is mainly Jiraiya talking about Yuki's past so I'm going to tell you some things you should know.  
**_Italics – Sort of like a flashback. So more scenery and thoughts.  
_"Regular" in Italics – Jiraiya narrating so there'll won't be much of that, but still should include  
_Italics _Regular _Italics – _Thoughts in flashback  
**As you read you'll understand. Okay. Got it? Got it. Good! ^/-\^ (/.0)**

**Chapter 19  
History**

Somewhere far off from the Chunnin Exams, Jiraiya gazed at the sky thinking about Yuki. Wondering if she were okay and whether or not she was not emotionally breaking down about Naruto. Naruto had told him about what she had said and even Jiraiya was baffled at her harsh words.

But then a sudden wind filled with powerful chakra hit him hard in the face causing him to stumble backwards. His eyes widened as he recognized the chakra to be Kaibutsu's and he immediately rushed over to where it had come from.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

Yuki let Kaibutsu take control of her body though she did not let him take over her mind. _No matter what_, she told herself, _I _will_ keep my own mind. I _will not_ let Kaibutsu take complete control over me. Even if it kills me._

The overwhelming strength of Kaibutsu's chakra easily broke the barrier as though it were paper-thin glass. Now Yuki looked like a completely different person. Her hair had found it's way out of the bun she had put it in that morning and had seemingly grown rather longer. Her eyes were completely black and tears of blood fell from them and dripped down her chin. Her pearly white teeth had turned into fangs that showed because her lip was curled up in anger. Under the pressure of the powerful chakra her clothes began to rip here and there.

"Oh my. I see I have succeeded. The power of Kaibutsu is quite overwhelming. I wonder how you kept it hidden for so long," Orochimaru said not at all scared by the girl ready to kill in before him.

Naruto watched his friend change from her fun self to this monster that scared the ever-living life out of him. _Kaibutsu… Demon. Was that why she never let me see her room?_

"Naruto! Sakura! Sasuke! Shikamaru!" Kakashi shouted. They all turned their heads to the jounin who was at the moment fighting another jounin affiliated Sunagakure. "Help Yuki!"

They all nodded their heads. But before they could jump out onto the field a big hand pushed them back. "No! It's too dangerous," Jiraiya said cursing at himself for being so slow. He looked down at the genin. "She can't be stopped unless she stops herself."

"What do you mean, Jiraiya? What's happening to Yuki down there?" Naruto demanded for answers as he held tightly onto the rail connected to the stands.

Jiraiya closed his eyes and sighed to himself. Yuki had begged him to never tell anyone about Kaibutsu and he has kept that promise ever since he had made it. Though now he felt it was a right time to break it. "It's Kaibutsu. He's taking control over her."

"Kaibutsu? But what is that? Some kind of monster?" Sakura asked as she stared at the youngest jounin.

Jiraiya's face turned red with anger at the mention of Yuki being a monster. "Don't you ever say that! Yuki isn't a monster!"

The pink kunoichi winced away from him. "I didn't call _Yuki_ a monster. I called Kaibutsu a monster."

"Yet Kaibutsu is Yuki. Ugh. You wouldn't understand." Jiraiya rubbed his forehead as he figured out a way to explain what he was trying to say. But the only he found useful was telling them about Yuki's past. "When Yuki was five her parents were killed…"

_"Yuki! Come down for dinner," Yuki's mother called from down in the kitchen._

_Yuki ran down the stairs with a drawing she had made in her tiny hands. "Mama! Mama! Look what I made! A picture of you, daddy, and little Ebisu!" Yuki waved it in front of her mother's face. "See? See?" As she did this she jumped up and down with excitement._

_Her mother laughed and she picked her up. "Why that is a beautiful picture!" Yuki beamed brightly at her mother's praise. "Would you like to help me stir the soup?" Yuki nodded and her mother placed her on the floor. "You keep stirring it while I go get your brother."_

_As Yuki stirred the pot filled to the brim with spicy shrimp soup her father came into the kitchen. "Mmm. What's cooking?"_

_"Shrimp soup," Yuki declared. She handed her father the picture she had drawn. "Look. Isn't it pretty?"_

_He put one of his hands on his hip in disbelief. "It's marvelous! I think we have an artist on our hands. This is so good it should be placed on The Wall." He took it and pinned it to a wall where they kept all of Yuki's best drawings or poems or other things like that._

_"Okay now. Everyone to the dining room," Yuki's mother announced as she came into the kitchen with Yuki's baby brother, Ebisu._

_They did as they were told and Yuki's father took Ebisu from her mother. As they sat around the table someone knocked on the door. Her father raised an eyebrow. "I wonder who that can be this late at night."_

_Yuki giggled at his funny expression. "I don't know. Would you like me to get it?"_

_"No sweetie," he got up from his seat, "I'll get it." He walked to the door while Yuki played around with Ebisu. Right when he opened it he was met with a kunai to his throat. Blood splattered everywhere as he stumbled around holding his throat._

_The ruckus he caused made Yuki turn around to see what was happening and her eyes widened at the sight of her father dead on the floor. Her mother came out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was about and she saw Orochimaru. Knowing who he was she reached for a kunai she kept strapped to her thigh, yet didn't make it in time. Orochimaru threw a kunai straight through her throat as well. She gagged as blood pooled in her throat. "Take.. Ebisu… and run…" she managed to say before she fell to the floor her eyes now lifeless._

_Yuki immediately obeyed her mother as she yanked her baby brother out of his baby seat and ran up the stairs. Orochimaru laughed. "Oh Yuki, my dear. You don't have to run. I won't hurt you."_

_But she didn't listen as she ran to her room and hid in her closet. Tears slightly fell from her eyes as she rocked back and forth holding her brother tight to her chest. Her heart stopped once she heard the door to her room open. Then came the door to the closet. "Found you," he whispered bending down to snatch Ebisu from her arms._

_She desperately tried to stop him but his muscular arms were no match for her puny ones. He yanked the baby boy out of her hands and threw him across the room. The crying Ebisu was making instantly stopped when he hit the wall. Yuki could hear the splattering noise he made as his head concaved in from the wall. He fell to the floor with a soft thud._

_Yuki stared at her baby brother with desolate eyes, endless tears falling. "Now that they're out of the way," Orochimaru sighed turning to look at his objection. He talked about her family as though they were nothing but nuisances._

_"Who are you?" Yuki whispered._

_He bent down next to her. "Your new guardian my dear," he said rubbing her cheek with his pale, cold hand. As she stared into his eyes Yuki completely forgot about her family and immediately _wanted_ to go with the man who murdered them._

_Yuki watched as her house burnt to the ground. "Come now dear," she heard Orochimaru call. With a smile on her face she ran to her new guardian and took his hand. _

"Yuki was then taken to one of Orochimaru's hideouts where he trained her with the help of one his followers, Kabuto."

_Yuki jumped in the air and sent a fuma shruiken flying towards Kabuto who dodged it easily, but was stabbed in the leg by the other concealed in the shadow of the first. She fell to the ground with a satisfied smile. Orochimaru then came in. "Look Orochimaru! I did it!"_

_The man with long black hair smiled. "Why you did, Yuki dear. Wonderful my dear. Now come and eat dinner." He turned to Kabuto and pulled the shruiken out of his leg causing him to groan in pain. "Go to the infirmary to get that healed."_

_Yuki sat around the rectangular table right across from Orochimaru and next to Kabuto who glared at her in disgust, though she didn't seem to notice as she scarfed down her food with a happy smile on her face. Orochimaru grinned mischievously as he put down his gold goblet filled with wine. "Yuki, dear?"_

_She looked up at him while wiping her face clean with her napkin. "Yes Orochimaru?"_

_"I believe you are ready now, dear. To have the tests done." Kabuto smirked to himself as he ate a bite of his food. _If only this girl knew what she was getting herself into, _he thought to himself._

_Yuki's eyes, on the other hand, widened with glee. She would finally be able to fulfill her master's wishes! "When Orochimaru? When can I have the tests done so I can become a powerful weapon for you?" She was practically jumping up and down in her seat._

_Orochimaru chuckled. "Patience, my dear. Patience."_

"Not knowing what she was getting herself into Yuki allowed Orochimaru to experiment on her. But just before he execute his plan he erased all of Yuki's memories in an attempt to make her more loyal."

_"So when she wakes up the procedure will be done and she won't remember anything?" Kabuto questioned an annoyed tone in his voice. "Then what was the point of having her train with me all those years?"_

_Orochimaru snickered as he flicked the syringe in his hand before plunging it into the skin of the small girl before him who slept peacefully. "Oh, Kabuto. The only memories I will be erasing will be those that could possibly give her doubt in following and obeying my every command."_

_Kabuto nodded his head as he typed something into his computer, which was hooked up to Yuki along with other electronic devices. "I see. Blood pressure is normal. Commence incision."_

_"With pleasure." Orochimaru smirked, placing the knife over Yuki's back just below her collarbone. Blood pooled around the knife as he cut deeper into her skin. "Mmm. It's so warm," he chuckled, the blood covering his bare fingers._

_Kabuto, who now stood next to his master, handed him another syringe with a bright neon blue substance in it. "Here. Be careful inserting it or else she will be put under electric shock."_

_"Kabuto. I know what I am doing." The snake-like man snatched the syringe from his pawn's hands and carefully inserted it one of Yuki's vertebrae causing it to turn that certain vertebra into the same color the substance was. "Perfect. Prepare second insertion."_

_Kabuto smiled before going to fetch the second syringe filled with a lighter blue substance. Once again Orochimaru inserted the substance into one of Yuki's vertebrae._

"But Orochimaru didn't know the amount of willpower Yuki had."

_"Where am I?" Yuki asked no one in particular. Everything around her was black and a light that shined from nowhere shined just above her. "Hello? Anyone here? Am I asleep?" _

_Still no one answered her. Then all of a sudden the ground around her turned to water as she plunged into a hole of bright blue water. She swished her arms through it yet no matter how hard she tried she just couldn't reach the top. Finally the water around her emptied and she fell back onto the black surface she had just been on._

_"Ha! It's so very easy to take over you little girl! Why was I placed in such a weaklings body?" Yuki looked up at her place on the floor drenched in water to see that the water had taken on the of a wolf-like animal._

_Slowly standing up she asked, "Who are you?"_

_The animal barked in what appeared to be laughter before snarling in reply, "I am Mizu."_

_"Mizu," Yuki repeated before a cold wind breezed past Yuki's wet body causing her to shiver. Out of nowhere another wolf-like animal appeared next to Mizu though this one was a lighter blue with hints of green here and there. His body seemed to be made up of condensed wind. "Who are you?"_

_"I am Kaze," it replied. It circled around Mizu and smiled. "You must be Mizu. You know, together we make Koori." Mizu smiled in reply before leaping onto Kaze. They merged together and turned into an icy figure but were now larger together._

_"The both of us together make Koori and we can easily overpower you," Koori growled before letting out a loud roar. Yuki covered her ears prior to being knocked over by the pressure of Koori's chakra. He smiled wickedly showing his long pointy teeth. "Just wait till the others come."_

_Yuki looked up in disbelief. "There are more?"_

_"Hibana, Inazuma, and Tsuchi," he replied. Koori chuckled. "Now say goodbye to your meek little body." It pounced at Yuki who was kneeled in a corner crying to herself as she wished for it to all go away. _

_And then realization hit her. "My body! That's where we are. I'm simply unconscious. Meaning I'm still in control." She rose from her curled and stood before the monster now unafraid. "I command you to stop this instant."_

_Koori did as he was told laughing as he did. "What, little girl? Do you seriously believe you can overcome me?"_

_"This is _my_ body. _I_ have control over it. That means I can control you and lock you up," Yuki declared. Then out of nowhere a large gust of chakra erupted from Yuki that even she didn't know she had. It easily overwhelmed Koori who withered away from Yuki._

"Yuki woke up during the operation and got away from Orochimaru. The incision was still deep in her skin and it got infected so she became extremely sick. But then Naruto found her at the outskirts of Konohagakure and brought her to me and I in turn brought her to Tsunade," Jiraiya finished.

Now the mouths of the four genin next to him were wide open. "Yuki," Naruto whispered instantly feeling regret for having rejected her apology earlier. If only he knew what she were going through.

* * *

**Alright. Now some of you might be thinking that Kaibutsu has a ton of names. But Mizu, Kaze, Hibana, Inazuma, and Tsuchi are all just the elements by themselves. Koori is simply Mizu and Kage merged making ice. But all together they are Kaibutsu. Hope you understand.  
Anywho... Winter Vaca is starting! I don't know if I'll be uploading more than usual though. But the holidays will not hinder me from continuing writing. So keep reading and check out my Naruto Christmas Special! You should be able to find it by going to my Profile. **

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	22. Good Luck

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 20  
Good Luck**

Yuki felt nothing but anger overwhelm her, as the desire to kill Orochimaru grew deep within her. Without thinking she leapt at him only to be thrown into a cement wall by Gaara.

She glowered at him. "Step away Gaara," Yuki growled between gritted teeth. "I do not wish to hurt you."

Gaara crossed his arms as he stood his ground. "No. I have a mission. A mission to defeat you and give your body back to Orochimaru."

"You can't give me back!" Yuki shouted back enraged by his calm attitude. "I've never belonged to him!" Again she lunged towards Orochimaru yet was hindered once again by Gaara. She roared in frustration. "STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Gaara called upon his sand having it circle around him. "I can't do that." He sent the sand hurtling towards Yuki who jumped in the air to avoid being hit by it.

She landed on the ground on all fours. By now she resembled Koori more than ever as her eyes turned completely black, no trace of a pupil or iris left behind. Her fingernails began to become pointy as well. "Gaara," she snarled, "if you don't move I will have no choose but to hurt you."

The jinchuriki smirked. "I'd like to see you try."

Yuki roared loudly before running straight towards her ex-best friend. Expertly she dodged every sand attack he sent flying her way. But when Yuki tried to punch Gaara his sand protected him too well and none of her punches or kicks went through. He smiled thinking he had won.

But then Yuki jumped into the air and fell with her leg aimed straight for his head. Of course his sand moved to protect him. Yuki sneered knowing that that was exactly what he was going to do. "Argh!" In her foot she gathered all of her chakra and froze the sand to a complete solid that she easily broke through with her kick.

Gaara's head throbbed as Yuki landed a hard kick right on his head. She then took her chance to kick him in the side making him fly into the air heading towards a cement wall that surrounded the stadium. Though his sand rushed over to protect him from hitting the hard wall.

Yuki saw this as her opportunity to attack Orochimaru so she ran towards him on all fours. Just a few yards away she prepared for her first attack but a huge mound of sand fell on top of her. It soon began to press down harder and harder as Yuki groaned in pain beneath it.

Gaara watched, eyes wide with want. Want for more blood. Want for more pain. He watched as he crushed his only best friend he had ever had. He watched and loved it. Loved the adrenaline of having a tough opponent that could actually fight him. He watched and wanted to cause Yuki more pain.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

"Okay, Jiraiya, if we can't help Yuki, what can we do?" Naruto questioned eager to get in on some of the fighting.

Jiraiya chuckled at his pupil's enthusiasm. "Sunagakure and Otagakure shinobi are infiltrating the village from all sides. Not very many guards are on duty today because of the Chunnin Exams." He scoffed. "This was the perfect day to plan a sneak attack. And we were so blind to it."

Sakura pumped her fist in the air. "But now we're getting our sight back! Come on now! Let's go kick some butt! CHAA!"

Naruto let out a loud holler. "Yeah! Let's go protect our village! The Will of Fire!"

Sasuke, on the other hand, simply stared at Yuki as she battled Gaara more successfully than he did. _Her moves are so well organized. Fast and she has the jutsus needed to break down all of his sand attacks. She's his perfect opponent._

Jiraiya clamped his hands together. "Alright kiddies! Let's go save our village!" He jumped down onto the fighting arena followed by the four genin. "Yuki!" he called. Yuki whipped her head around to see who had called her name and saw Jiraiya with four genin surrounding him. "We're going to go protect the village! Can you handle this without us?"

Yuki smiled at her guardian and gave him the thumbs up still being crushed beneath Gaara's sand. "Yeah," she replied. "I'll be fine." Jiraiya nodded his head before jumping out of sight.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all followed him while leaving Naruto behind. "Yuki," he whispered.

She smiled at him. "It's okay, Naruto. Go."

Naruto grinned giving her the thumbs up. "See? I'm already fulfilling my duties as a Hokage by protecting the village!"

"Yes you are." Yuki waved him off before returning to her fight.

Naruto inwardly beamed brightly. He jumped over the wall to the stadium. _Good luck, Yuki… though you won't need it._

* * *

**IMPORTANT! I did a few changes. So for those of you who have read it before I re-uploaded it, Yuki no longer has a tail and pointy ears. Instead her eyes are completely black and her nails are pointed.**

**The big 20th chapter! For all of you still reading, thanks for sticking with me! Means a lot and I hope I'm still doing good. But the only way I can really know if I'm doing good is if you REVIEW! So go do it! NOW! Or else angry Itachi will come to your house in the middle of the night and slaughter you just like he did to his family! ^/w\^ Grr! Anywho... Keep reading! I think I will be ending soon so don't worry. Like four or five chapters left and not all of them are super long so keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	23. Not All That Bad

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 21  
Not All That Bad**

Yuki concentrated before releasing ice-cold chakra from every chakra point on her body causing the sand crushing her turn to nothing more than a meek pile of ice shards. As she rose she brushed them off her. Gaara was not going to let her kill Orochimaru without him getting in the way. She looked at him and didn't see her friend she had once know.

Now his eyes were bloodshot and wide as a wicked smile crossed his lower face. He let his arms hang before him as he slumped his back, a demonic laugh filling the air around him. Yuki's friend stood straight and tall and spoke in quiet, small words though he almost never spoke. The person before her was nothing but a monster.

Behind him was a man. A tall, pale man with long silky black hair that stretched down his back. A man who stole her best friend and used him for his evil deeds. A man she once called family and once loved dearly. But now he was nothing more than someone Yuki wanted to kill.

Yuki looked at Gaara. Now he was shouting some inane words that were supposed to make her feel threatened though she felt nothing at all. It surprised Yuki, but she felt as light as a feather. Her head was clear and she could feel Kaibutsu flowing through her veins, his power enhancing her every skill. Through out all the years of having Kaibutsu inside of her she had always thought that when she'd finally let him take over she'd feel nothing but hatred. But all she felt was strength.

Kaibutsu snickered in the depths of her mind. _"See? I'm not all that bad, am I? You always thought I was nothing but raw hatred and power. But that can get you killed in the shinobi world."_

_If you're so smart answer me this. How can I get to Orochimaru without hurting Gaara? _Yuki couldn't believe what she was doing but Kaibutsu was right. Raw hatred and power could get you killed in the shinobi world and as she thought about it she realized that Kaibutsu wasn't all that bad.

He would occasionally try to take control over her yet that was only because he wasn't supposed to be locked up in someone else's body. Kaibutsu was simply a wild animal that didn't like to be caged and preferred to live in a world of total darkness and hatred because that's where he simply thrived. Yuki didn't know why but she felt all of this when she accepted Kaibutsu and began to use his power.

_"It's impossible," _he answered. _"Gaara isn't going to let you past to Orochimaru. His heart is filled to the brim with hatred unlike mine. He doesn't have any more room for reasoning. Though there is a light."_

Everything simply paused when Kaibutsu said this. _A light? _She thought.She shook her head. _But how do you know? How can you see it?_

_"A connection,"_ he sniggered. _"I didn't like that biiju that was in him so when you hugged him a put a little of myself in him."_

_You put yourself in him? _Yuki was completely confused. _But how?_

She could hear Kaibutsu sigh as she felt him writher around inside her. _"I don't know. A part of me just stayed with him once he left. It could possibly be because he and you have a connection, not my hatred towards the Shukaku. Perhaps that light is your true friend begging to be set free."_

Yuki couldn't help but blush. _A connection between Gaara and me?_

Kaibutsu let out an exasperated groan. _"Are blind? Do you not see how much Gaara cares for you? How much you care for him? He'd take a kunai for you!"_

Then memories of Gaara flooded Yuki's head. Eating instant ramen at the playground in Sunagakure. Playing by the swings and showing each other their teddy bears. Having dinner with her family and him. Making mud pies in the patch of dirt at the back of her house. Catching fireflies under the night sky. Watching the stars on their backs in a grassy green field.

Yuki's eyes widened. _Oh my god. _"I love Gaara," she whispered.

Kaibutsu shook his head. How could the girl he had been placed in be so stupid? When he looked up he saw the light in Gaara flicker and grow slightly. He smirked. _"He heard you. Now all you have to do in convince him that he loves you too."_

Yuki nodded. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Well... It's my B-Day this Friday so I'm uploading the chapter today. A little short I know. But I believe the next couple of chapters are longer. Just keep reviewing and reading! It really makes my day! I wish you all a wonderful New Year!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	24. Why?

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Why?**

Gaara watched as Yuki stood before him unmoving. She simply stood there staring at him as though he were some foreign stranger she had never met before in her life. It angered him greatly. "Aren't you going to attack? Rip me apart limb from limb? I double-crossed you! I gave you up so I could serve Orochimaru! Doesn't that just break your heart!"

As he shouted these things at Yuki his siblings watched behind Orochimaru. "Lord Orochimaru," Temari said. "He will change soon. This place is too small for him to change in."

The snake-like man simply grinned. "You and your brother, Temari, should go help your fellow shinobi at the entry gate. I'm sure by now everyone has gone there to try and prevent our entry."

"But Lord Orochimaru," Temari began.

Orochimaru cut her off. "Do as I say Temari."

Sweat dripped down her forehead as she realized this wasn't her sensei. If she were to disobey Orochimaru he could kill her in a second and he sure wouldn't give it a second thought about it. "Yes Lord Orochimaru. Come on Kankuro."

Kankuro, who was staring at Yuki, jolted out of his thoughts when his sister called his name. "R-right," he muttered before following her.

As he followed his sister he couldn't stop thinking about Yuki and how strong she was. Gaara had thrown her around and she was in one of his sand coffins yet she was still alive! He shook his head. He couldn't worry about that now. All he could do now was wish his little brother good luck.

When his siblings left Gaara could feel their weak chakra disappear in the distant. Though he didn't give it a second thought, as he had to concentrate on Yuki. He wasn't even thinking about Orochimaru. For all he cared Yuki could kill Orochimaru. All he wanted to do was cause Yuki pain.

Shukaku chortled in the back of his head. _"You can't wait to kill her. And I thought you actually liked her."_

Gaara didn't listen to the biiju inside of him as he focused on Yuki. He didn't know why but he just wanted to cause her unbearable agony. Was it actually Shukaku gaining a hold of Gaara? Did he never really like Yuki in the first place? Had his feelings just all of a sudden change? He didn't know.

Yuki didn't know either. But she was damn sure going to find out.

When Gaara was just about to strike his first attack he saw Yuki's eyes widened and her face go pale. Her lips moved and the lowest whisper pooled out of her mouth. Gaara had to strain his ears to hear her but he sure heard her small words. "I love Gaara."

Everything froze. The breath in Gaara's throat suddenly stopped and his head began to swirl around, those three simple words echoing in the back of his head. 'I love Gaara'. Was she lying? Trying to get him off guard? She gave a slight nod. This worried Gaara. Was she planning something?

He couldn't let her get the first attack. Without thinking he let his sand form a sphere around him so he could change into his first form of Shukaku. The sand protectively surrounded him and inside it was completely dark. Gaara muttered to himself, inaudible words that only made sense to him.

Orochimaru smiled. Just what he was hoping for.

Yuki watched Gaara's sand circle around him and enclosed him in a perfect sphere of sand. _He's changing into Shukaku. We have to stop him before he's fully done!_

_"Why are you telling me this? I can't do anything else you do it for me!" _Kaibutsu growled. _"If we collaborate I can tell you what to do to break down his sand defense. But we have to work together and you have to let me have some control over you."_

Yuki knew Kaibutsu was right. The only way he could tell her what to do and have her do it successfully was if he had _some_ control over her body. Even though she desperately didn't want to she finally gave in. _Okay. But once this is over you have to go back in your cage!_

A sly smirk covered his face. _"But what if I can't control myself? Sometimes I can't stop myself."_

She sighed. _Then you have to promise to leave Konohagakure and my friends alone. Including Sunagakure._

_"Fair enough. Now open your mind and let me in."_

Yuki did as she was told and immediately felt Kaibutsu's chakra filling her up everywhere. If she felt powerful before she didn't know what she felt now. A feeling of intense control took over her as she looked around. It was as though nothing could stop her and everything was simply an obstacle she had to overcome to reach her goal, which at the moment was Gaara.

_"Now you have to charge at him. You won't hurt him. His sand should protect him. You need to dodge whatever comes at you and impale the sphere with as many water bullets as you can," _Kaibutsu instructed.

"Right!" Yuki shouted. She resembled a tiger ready to pounce on her prey when she got ready to launch herself at Gaara's sand. Her hair flew wildly around her face and her teeth were as sharp as daggers. Claws grew from her fingertips.

Without hesitating Yuki ran straight for Gaara and just like Kaibutsu predicted the sand surrounding him protected him. Yet Yuki dodged all of it's attacks smoothly as Kaibutsu helped move her along. She then jumped in the air so she hovered above the sphere of sand. That was when she sent a ton of water bullets showering down on the sand soaking it through.

Inside the sphere Gaara had used the Third Eye to see what was going on outside. When Yuki had sent the water bullets he felt something wet drip onto his shoulder and when he looked up he saw that the entire roof surrounding him was drenched. He knew what was coming next.

When Yuki was far enough away from Gaara to not be attacked she performed a series of hand signs. "Dancing Winds Jutsu!" she shouted as she elegantly moved her hands, the wind around her gathering at her palms. Then she aimed all of the wind straight towards Gaara.

Gaara watched what she was doing and prayed that the sand would protect him from the powerful winds. But when it flew up to his protection the wind blew straight through it and strongly hit his protective sphere, which in turn turned to nothing but a pile of ice surrounding Gaara because it was drenched from her previous attacks.

_"Now!" _Kaibutsu shouted at Yuki who immediately ran towards Gaara. Not by her own will but by Kaibutsu's, she gathered chakra in her fist that she readied for a punch straight towards Gaara's face. His sand was useless as it sat around him frozen.

The jinchuriki watched with wide horrified eyes as she neared him in seconds. Yuki could see his fear plain as day and just before she sent her fist flying towards his face a tear of blood dripped out from her completely black eyes and rolled down her chin. She could tell that deep down somewhere her Gaara, her friend, was still down there. And she just couldn't hurt him.

Gaara couldn't believe what she had done. Just inches away from his face, inches away from getting to Orochimaru and she stopped. She just stopped. The red-head's eyes grew wide as a small smile crossed her lips.

Kaibutsu growled in the back of her head. _"What're you doing? Finish him off! NOW!"_

Yuki simply shook her head, the colour returning to her eyes. "I can't do it," she whispered. "I can't hurt him."

Gaara looked at her with disbelief while she let her arm drop to her side. "But… Why?"

She scoffed. "Because I love you, Gaara. I always have."

_"NO! YOU _WILL_ FINISH HIM OFF! YOU _WILL _BOW DOWN TO ME!" _Kaibutsu roared letting out large amounts of chakra. Yuki fell to her knees and grasped her head as the monster inside her pounded against his prison, demanding to be released.

"Yuki!" Gaara shouted bending down next to her. "What can I do? Tell me!"

She reached her bloody hand towards his face and caressed his cheek. "Gaara," she mumbled with a grin. "Medicine. Ku-kunai pouch." But then her hand fell as she began to convulse in Gaara's hands, her eyes rolling to the back of her head. Inside she was having a war. And Kaibutsu was winning.

Gaara fumbled around her kunai pouch strapped to her thigh and pulled out a syringe with a green substance in it. He wasn't exactly sure where he was supposed to put it though. In her thigh? Arm? Heart?

"In her heart Gaara!" he heard someone yell from the stands. He looked up to see Jiraiya with a scowl on his face as Otagakure shinobi attacked him from behind. He had felt Kaibutsu's overwhelming chakra and immediately ran back to the stadium.

Gaara nodded before jamming the needle straight through her heart. The green substance emitted in her heart and pumped throughout her body causing Kaibutsu to writhe away from it.

A gasp came from Yuki's mouth when she opened her eyes wide. They darted around for Gaara's face and when she found it she smiled softly. "Gaara…"

Gaara felt a wave of relief wash over him. Now he finally knew what it felt like to be loved and he was glad the only person he did love him was still alive. He hugged her close to him and cried. It was a new feeling to him, to have tears of happiness and sadness fall from his empty eyes. But now they weren't empty. Now there was love and a glint of hope.

Now there was a future.

* * *

**I am so sorry I forgot to upload this chapter on Friday! We're closing in on the end so I sure am rejoicing! I should be bringing out another chapter story soon though. I hope you guys like it and please, PLEASE review! Love all of you who have kept on reading though I know it sucks! Thanks! And I wish you all a Happy New Year!**

**eMiKo-ChAn ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	25. The End

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 23  
The End**

Orochimaru watched the young couple embrace each other with a scowl on his face. "This isn't good," he said to himself. He looked around for Kabuto to see if they could make a quick getaway. But Kabuto was too busy fighting several Konohagakure shinobi with his medical jutsus. "Shit."

Yuki looked into Gaara's eyes. "I have to stop him, Gaara. I have to kill Orochimaru."

Gaara shook his head. "No. He's too strong. Even for you. I know what he can do and I know he will kill you if you try to fight him."

"I have to. I promised myself I would never let anything happen to Konohagakure as long as I live. And I never break my promises." She grinned at him before getting up. She looked down at him. "Don't worry. I promise you I won't get killed. Now I have to stay alive."

Gaara watched as Yuki once again let Kaibutsu take her over. She knew very well that she couldn't beat Orochimaru unless she used Kaibutsu's power, though this time she wasn't going to give herself up.

Yuki faced the man who killed her family and corrupted her mind. "I won't let you kill my family again, Orochimaru."

She took a deep breathe in and closed her eyes. _"What are you going to do?" _Kaibutsu asked in the depths of her mind.

_I'm going to kill him in one shot. _Yuki concentrated on everything good in her life. All of her friends that loved her. The villagers who welcomed her kindly to Konohagakure. Her parents, who thought of her as their prodigy child. The baby brother she never really got to know. The village she swore she'd protect with her life.

Orochimaru and Gaara watched as the air around her became dense with chakra, her hair floating in midair. Her clothes tore apart even more than they already were and the wind around her became cooler by the second.

She opened her jet-black eyes and focused them on Orochimaru. "I will not allow you to live," she declared.

In a blink of an eye Yuki flew towards Orochimaru and struck him right in the face causing him to fly backwards. But just before he could hit the wall enclosing the stadium she appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Throughout the entire stadium Yuki thrashed Orochimaru's body around as though it were a rag doll.

At last Yuki ran out of steam with one final blow square in Orochimaru's guts. He crashed into the ground creating a huge crater with him right in the middle.

Yuki landed on the ground out of breath and greatly weakened. Dirt covered her face and her breathing was heavy. What happened next caught her completely by surprise. The pale man's hand rose from the hole in the ground and he pulled himself out yet he should have been dead.

Orochimaru opened his mouth up wide and out came another one of him covered with a thin film of saliva. The old body of his disappeared in the wind when it turned to dust. "Mudslide Jutsu!" Out of nowhere a giant wave of mud came from behind him and aimed towards Yuki.

Though her muscles screamed in agony, she jumped just in time to avoid being buried beneath a ton of mud. Focusing chakra into the soles of her feet she landed atop of the mud.

Orochimaru smirked at her. "That was a very powerful first attack, Yuki dear. Did you expect it to kill me? Why, you've underestimated me."

Yuki watched in horror as he performed a jutsu she was once told about. The Summoning: Impure World Resurrection Jutsu. But who was he going to bring back to life?

"Say hello to mother and father," Orochimaru snickered as the coffins that had come up from the ground opened to reveal both Yuki's mother and father. Their skin was an ashy gray and their eyes were empty, not full of joy as they used to be. With a tag tied onto it, Orochimaru placed a kunai in both of their heads giving him complete control over them.

The colour returned to them in a quick second and they resembled the parents she used to love and cherish. Yuki blinked away a few tears. But they weren't her parents! They were nothing more but empty shells that knew all of her parents' jutsus under Orochimaru's control.

Her father ran towards her as mother performed a series of hand signs before slamming her hand on the ground. "Venus Vine Trap Jutsu!" From out of the ground grew monster sized Venus vine traps that wrapped around Yuki. Her father took out two wind chakra blades from his kunai holsters on his thigh and used his wind chakra to lengthen the blades.

Having already depleted her chakra through her first offensive attack Yuki had to force herself to break through the vines that encased her. She jumped into the air in time to have dodged her father's attack.

But her mother was already one step ahead. A thorny vine wrapped around her and pierced through Yuki's skin causing her to scream out in pain. She fell to the ground bleeding and covered in grime. Her father was there on the ground ready to slice her up.

_"Get up, Yuki!"_ Kaibutsu shouted at her. _"I can't help you unless you move! AGH!" _Forcing her to move, Kaibutsu demanded Yuki on her feet and then out a just of icy chakra.

Her parents leaned back in surprise and turned to solid ice figures. Yuki rose from the ground, blood dripping down her arm and she faced Orochimaru breathing heavily. He simply smiled before opening his mouth letting a small snake come out. Our from the snake's mouth came the Sword of Kusanagi. "Just what I expected from you, Yuki," he said as he released the Resurrection Jutsu.

He came out her with the Sword of Kusanagi pointed straight towards her heart. It was torture to try to move her body out of the way, but Kaibutsu forced her to. If she died he went along with her.

_"You need to get it together!" _Kaibutsu yelled at her.

She chided him. _Well sorry! I'm just bleeding from the anus! _Again she dodged Orochimaru's deadly strike though this time she sent a kick flying at his wrists so the Sword of Kusanagi flew out of his hands.

Kaibutsu cheered for her8 in the back of her man because he had not ordered for her to do that meaning she was regaining more control. _"That's more like it!" _

Without listening to him Yuki grasped tightly onto Orochimaru's wrist not letting him go. "We're both going to die here," she whispered.

Now Kaibutsu was slightly confused. Until realization hit him. _"You can't use that jutsu! We'll all die!"_

Yuki blocked him out. She had just enough chakra and strength to perform one last jutsu that would finally put an end to the mass murderer she used to call father. "I promised the day I was accepted into Konohagakure by the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, that I would protect the village with my life. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

Orochimaru knew what she was going to do the instant she tightened her grip on him and closed her eyes. One jutsu that turned the performer's body and soul into an ice coffin that encased the person attacked. Ice Encasement Jutsu.

Knowing she only had a little bit of strength left Orochimaru called upon the Sword of Kusanagi and it rose from its place on the ground. Just as she was about to perform the jutsu Orochimaru sent the sword flying straight through her heart.

Yuki's eyes widened right when the sword pierced through her back. The pain was something unimaginable as her heart pumped slower and slower every time. When she coughed she coughed up blood. "Orochimaru," she struggled to say. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

She knew she couldn't perform the Ice Encasement Jutsu with what little strength she had now so with all the power she could muster up she performed a weaker yet still strong jutsu. :Carrier Winds Jutsu," she whispered just before she fell to the ground unconscious, her heartbeat ceasing all together.

* * *

**I know this chapter is late but I had writer's block and I just couldn't write it right. So here it is and hopefully its good. And don't worry! It isn't the end. One more chapter and then this story of mine will be complete! YAY!**

**EmIkO-cHaN ^/-\^ (/.0)**


	26. The Real End

**Title-**Love Conquers All

**Rating-**PG for mild violence and kissing

**Disclaimer-**Naruto does not belong to me

**Summary-**During the Chunnin Exams Yuki (OC) encounters a strange boy that seems to be heartless named Gaara. Though she doesn't know yet, their relationship is actually deeper than it seems. But will it all come crashing down when she learns the real reason why Gaara is participating in the Chunnin Exams?

**AN-**Sucky title I know. So this is a story with Gaara in it and an OC named Yuki. I'll be switching from my OC's POV and Gaara's POV and I will tell you when I switch. Even though this takes place during the Chunin Exams Tsunade is Hokage already. You can make up a story about what happened to the Third but I just need her short-temper and sorta of youngness. And one more thing. Some lines are taken exactly from the manga or anime because I had a hard time rewording them. I'll mention it when it happens! Yeah... Hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Chapter 24  
The Real End**

It had been two weeks since the invasion of Sunagakure and Otagakure ninjas. The hospital was bustling with activity as doctors and nurses tried their best to save their village's brave shinobis. Wounded ninjas were still being found all over the village under crumbling houses or out in the outskirts of the village, too hurt to even try to call for help.

"You have to let me in!" a redhead roared.

A blonde nurse was preventing him from entering the back rooms where are the ill patients were. "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you through. You are one of the ninjas who invaded our village and I've called security." The reason she hadn't escorted him out herself was because she wasn't good in combat for she was merely a nurse.

"You don't understand! My friend is back there!" Gaara shouted. The reason he didn't knock the weak nurse down was because he was already in too much trouble with Konohagakure as it was.

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through!"

"Mae! Let him through," Tsunade shouted, wearing only her blouse and pants. Sweat dripped down her forehead as she breathed heavily. It seemed as though she were concentrating extremely hard on her chakra focus. Gaara could even faintly make out little wrinkles here and there.

The nurse that went by the name Mae looked at Tsunade with surprised eyes before bowing down. "Of course, Lady Tsunade!"

Gaara ran past her and followed Tsunade to a room with a light blue door with golden letters on it spelling 'Intensive Care'. "How is she? Is she okay?"

Tsunade furrowed her eyebrow clearly unhappy with what she was about to do. "I don't feel right letting you, a person who had a part in the invasion of Konohagakure, into the room of Yuki, a person who nearly died trying to protect Konohagakure. But just before the operation she told me to let you see her. Being who she is and because she saved the village I am obeying her wishes."

Tsunade opened the door and Gaara rushed into the room. Jiraiya, Naruto and his team were there surrounding a white small bed where Yuki laid, all bandaged up and sleeping peacefully. When he came in they all turned their heads toward him.

"She's been in a coma for two weeks," Jiraiya said as he noticed the worry on Gaara's face. Unlike everyone else, Jiraiya liked Gaara. Sure he tried to kill Yuki, but in the end he was the one who caused Yuki to see the most important thing in life. Love.

The Hokage walked into the room and took out Yuki's medical forms that were in a little holster at the end of her bed. "Everything seems to be normal. Her heartbeat is…"

Though she continued to talk Gaara didn't listen. Slowly he made his way to Yuki's side at her bed. This couldn't be happening. The first person who he had actually loved and who had actually loved him back was dying. He felt something wet form at the brim of his eyes yet he didn't know what they were. Were they tears? He had never cried before.

Jiraiya saw as Gaara's sleep deprived eyes began to become wet with tears and he cleared his throat signaling for Tsunade to be quiet. She looked up from her clipboard and then sighed. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke! Come on," she said leading them out of the room.

"But…" Naruto began. Jiraiya placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, gently shaking his head. The blonde hung his head low. Just before he left the room he looked at Gaara, whose cheeks were now stained with tears, and couldn't help feel sorry for him.

After the invasion Jiraiya had told Naruto about Gaara and him being a jinchuriki and how everyone feared him. The thing that stung him the worst was hearing how Yuki was the only person who befriended Gaara. He had instantly taken back everything he had ever said about him.

By now the tears were flowing endlessly down the Shukaku's jinchuriki's pale face. "Yuki," he said, his voice raspy. "You can't leave me! I've just begun to feel things like love and happiness!"

Without thinking he reached for her hand, grasping onto it tightly as though that would keep her with him. "You have to stay with me! You have to teach me more things! Show me more feelings! I can't do that without you!"

A blanket of silence fell upon the hospital as they listened to Gaara mourn over Yuki. Everyone there knew Yuki and were all fearful of her death. Not only was she one of the best medical nin and shinobi, but she was a friend of everyone. Lovable and filled with energy, she brought life to Konohagakure.

Over the years that she had been there, Yuki not only brought life to Konoha but had also placed a sheet reassurance over the hearts of the villagers. With her powerful jutsus and unwavering bravery she swore to protect the village and every time something bad was going to happen she stopped it immediately. The Will of Fire was deep in her soul.

Gaara's shouts could be heard throughout the village. All of the villager's bowed their heads in respect towards one of their bravest shinobis. May she forever rest in peace.

:3 *-* 8D ^.^ T-T =p ;P

There Gaara stood with a bouquet of white roses in his hands before the great statue that symbolized the Will of Fire burning within all of the hearts of Konohagakure. On it was a monument with a list of names of shinobi who held the Will of Fire and risked their lives to protect the village.

At the bottom of the list was the name Yuki. Gaara sighed as he stared hard and long at that name. Yuki. So many words came to his head when he thought of that name. So many words to describe what a great person she was. Though it seemed to him that so many words just wasn't the way to describe her. Only one word truly described her. And it was normal.

Yuki was a normal girl. She faced problems in life like a normal person would. Even though her problems might've been a little more intense, she dealt with it in a normal manor. She lived a normal life with wonderful friends and felt normal things like love and sadness. Yuki was nothing more than a normal girl. A normal girl who was charming and loving just the way she was.

"Gaara," called a voice. A hand gently placed itself on Gaara shoulder causing him to turn around.

He grinned when he saw Yuki's bright beaming smiling on a face he though he'd never see again. "Yuki," he whispered too quiet for her to hear.

Yuki, who was still wrapped up in bandages and now using a crutch to help her walk, leaned all of her weight onto the crutch. "Come on," she said. "You guys are going to be leaving now. Temari, Kankuro, and Baki are all waiting for you."

The redhead softly smiled at her remembering what happened when she woke up from her two-week coma.

_~~Two Days Ago~~_

_Gaara wept into Yuki's covers, mumbling inaudible words into her sheets. But then, out of nowhere, the sheets began to move and then a hand was shoving Gaara's head off of her. A low giggling sound could be heard from where Yuki's mouth was covered up with bandages. "You're tickling me," she quietly chuckled._

_The redhead was flabbergasted when he heard her soft voice, a voice he thought he'd ever hear again, speak some inane words to him. He looked up to her with a huge smile on his face. "Yuki!" he shouted wrapping his arms around her._

_Yuki wheezed as the air was sucked out of her lungs. "Gaara… can't… breath," she tried her best to say._

_Gaara let her go just when Tsunade came barging in. She had heard all of the commotion and immediately came. _

_Everyone she loved surrounded Yuki at once and Tsunade was already telling her what not to do and how long she was going to be staying in the hospital. _

_~~Present~~_

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" Gaara asked Yuki who was obviously in pain.

"And miss seeing you leave?" She tried her best to laugh but it came out raspy and hollow. "Come on. Everyone else is waiting."

The jinchuriki nodded his head. "Just one second." He walked over to the statue of the Will of Flower and placed the bouquet of white roses he had down on the ground before it. "Thank you all for watching over the Hidden Leaf Village," he whispered.

"Did you say something?" Yuki asked already making her way towards the gate.

Gaara rose from the ground and ran to her side. "It's nothing. Here. Let me help you." He draped her arm over his shoulder and together they walked to the front gate where the rest of Gaara's team was waiting for him.

But not only was his team waiting for him but also Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. "Gaara! Finally!" Naruto shouted. Once Naruto was clued in on Gaara being a jinchuriki they both became good friends.

"Yuki! You're supposed to be in the hospital!" Tsunade scolded.

"Ah, Tsunade! Lighten up! She just wanted to see Gaara off," Jiraiya said in a gentle tone.

Gaara helped Yuki all the way to the front gate before he had to leave her side. He joined his siblings and sensei just right out of he gate prior to looking back at Yuki. She happily waved to him and called out, "I promise to write all the time! And I'll visit as soon as I'm allowed out of the hospital!"

Gaara grinned. "I'll write to you too." The last thing he saw before he left Konohagakure was Yuki with all of her, and now his, friends happily smiling and waving goodbye to him. But he knew this wasn't goodbye.

It was simply a new beginning.

* * *

**Whew! Finally I am FINISHED with this story! Yay! So give me feedback on how you guys liked it! I hope I ended it well. I wasn't sure. But tell me by reviewing! PLEASE! I also plan on uploading another chapter story, though it's not going to be long. I also need an idea for a short story so if you guys have any ideas that you'd like me to write about please review or private message me. THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME AND READING MY STORY ALL THE WAY THROUGH!**

**Emiko-chan ^/-\^ (/.0)**


End file.
